We Are Fever
by rocktheworldlew
Summary: After their father's job relocates to the USA, Trish and Adam Copeland must leave Canada and start over again. Everything is so much different then what they are used to, new town, new school and new people. As they enter the world of Marian High school they face drama, tension, breakups and fights. However, there's also the the good of finding love and new friends.
1. Daily Races

Check out my YouTube channel: **rockstarwallie**

For **VIDEOS** about this fanfiction.

**A/N:** _Some of you might recognize this story as "We Ain't Born Typical",_

_it is the same one except I re-named it and created a new trailer for it. Hope you still enjoy it!_

* * *

**Daily Races**

"This. Freakin. Reeks." Trish Copeland heard her younger brother announce. She smiled to herself. Finally, she thought. It was the first time since they had gotten in the car that he'd spoken. She briefly glanced over at him but then turned her attention back to the road in front of her. He was in the passenger's seat leaning his head against the window and looking more miserable than ever.

She decided to pick on him. "Reeks of Awesomeness?" she mocked him. Without moving he glanced her way with narrowed eyes. She laughed at him. That was the phrase she heard him and his buddies use all the time when they thought something was cool. She found it funny. "I'm playing," she said when she saw the look on his face, "Geez, why are you so upset?"

He sighed and then sat up straight in his seat. "Why do you think I'm so upset?" he started in an irritated tone. "My life sucks. I was perfectly fine back home, I had quarterback position on the football team, I actually had good grades, I had my band- "

"Which mom and dad didn't know about," Trish interrupted, however her brother continued.

"I was the most popular guy in our class and I had Lita too," he finished.

"Who mom and dad don't like," Trish added again.

With a look of disbelief on his face he turned to look at his sister. "What the hell? Who's side are you on anyway? Theirs or mine?"

Trish looked at him again and sighed. "I'm not on anybody's side. Look, Edge," she said calling him by the nickname she'd given to him since he was little. "I'm just worried for you. You've been hiding this rockstar life from mom and dad and even though you haven't been caught, I'm afraid for when you do. I'm not saying playing in a band is a bad thing it's actually pretty badass and it's who you really are Edge. You aren't this football jock who cares about being popular or going on to play college ball. That's Dad's dream and you know it. You need to be yourself, not who everyone else especially Dad wants you to be."

Even though Trish continued looking ahead of her at the road she could feel Edge staring at her. From the corner of her eye she saw him run a hand through his shoulder length blonde hair like he did so often.

"I just don't want to disappoint him," he whispered but Trish heard it.

"Like I did?" she questioned him and he kept silent not knowing what to say, "Dad needs to understand that by doing what we want to do we are happy and that should be enough for him. Like, I want to help mentally challenged children. I know it's not an amazing and great money-earning money like being a doctor but it's something I love! Those kids, Edge…they are just so great. They seem so at peace and happy all the time, like if the problems of the world don't bother them at all. I love it. When I realized that was my passion and not becoming a doctor I had to tell him…I didn't want to lie to him…"

"I'm not lying to him!" Edge suddenly said.

"Keeping it from him is just like lying to him," Trish said, "you need to tell him. Think about it little bro. I believe the truth comes out eventually."

He sighed and ran a hand across his face. Trish smiled at him and then patted his shoulder. "This won't be so bad, I promise you. I'm sure you'll get on the football team easily enough. It might not be your true passion but you are a natural at it. Plus, that'll help you get a lot of buddies who reek of awesomeness just like you!" She reached out and play punched him on the shoulder.

Edge turned to his sister and made a face. "Shut up," he said and they both started laughing. Edge then became lost in his thoughts but then he spoke again. "We're really different aren't we?"

Trish looked at him and saw his expression was serious. "Naw, not really. We're both blonde and we want to do things that we love. I think we're the same."  
He smiled at her and she smiled back. He really did have the best sister, he thought. Turning back out the window he saw their destination up ahead. Trish slowed the car and they waited behind a long line of other cars turning into the parking lot of a big two story building.

Edge saw the parking lot quickly fill up with cars and from each of them one or more teenagers got out and made their way to the front of the building. When they finally got a chance to pull into it the lot, it was already packed with cars. It took them a few minutes but eventually Edge spotted a parking space and they quickly took it.

As the two got out of Trish's red impala and grabbed their bags they were silent. They continued that way as they walked side by side with the other students towards the doors of the building. For these kids this was their regular routine even if it was just the third day of school, most of them probably had lived in Greenwich most of their lives, which meant they all knew each other very well. The school obviously did get new students now and then from other places in the United States but they were sure not very often did Canadian kids drop in on them.

Trish was sure they wouldn't be treated any differently just because they were from Canada but either way being the new kid to a school brought a lot of different feelings. Right now, she was sure that the pounding of her heart was a sign that she had at least one of those feelings. She looked over at her brother who seemed relatively calms but then again she shouldn't be surprised, he was a fearless person in her eyes. He never shied away from nothing and if he really was as anxious and nervous as her, he probably wouldn't show it.

They finally reached the front doors of the school and before they went through them Edge spotted a big red, white and blue sign a bit away next to the flag pole. He paused a bit to look at it and Trish did the same.

"Rams? Well, now I'm really excited to be here," he said sarcastically.

Trish just shook her head but smiled.

"Well Marian High School home of the "mighty" Rams, here we come," he said as they both walked through the doors of their new school.

* * *

"Ugh Kelly! What the hell were you thinking? Joey Mercury, out of all the guys at this school? That's just disgusting and you know it! He was ok before but now he's just…how the heck were you even able to kiss him without throwing up?!"

Kelly Blank looked at herself in the mirror of the girl's bathroom and frowned. Her friend Michelle McCool stood next to her applying make-up on her face. Maryse Ouellet who'd been the one yelling at Kelly was in one of the stalls. They were the only ones in the room.

"Oh I know! And all that stuff about being Straight Edge and not using drugs is just so weird and such a lie! Everyone knows he's one of the biggest potheads in school!" Michelle added as she lifted the mascara brush to her eyes.

Kelly who was trying to tame her honey blonde wavy hair with hair spray looked over at her friend Michelle. "Ok, ok guys! I get it! You guys might think he's a loser and he's gross but he was really nice, he took me to dinner…I dunno maybe he…"

Kelly was interrupted as Maryse stepped out of the stall and looked at Kelly with a look of disgust on her face. Her long blonde hair flew up as she flipped it and walked towards the sinks. As she washed her hands she spoke, "Maybe what Kelly? He's the one? Finally you have found your true match?"

The petite blonde looked over at her friend who was now raising a perfect eyebrow at her. She didn't know if she was supposed to answer so she kept quiet. "You say that about every guy you sleep with Kelly. It's getting old, just get used to the fact that you aren't going to find someone any time soon," Maryse told her bluntly and shrugged.

Kelly was about to tell her that she hadn't slept with Joey but Maryse didn't give her the chance and plus she knew she wouldn't believe her either way. Maryse walked over to the mirror next to Michelle and started scrunching up her hair with her always manicured hands. "Besides you don't want to have a boyfriend Kels, they're just a waste of time sometimes," she said and rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that," Michelle said as she paused to look at her friend next to her.

"Well of course you don't Shelle because you and John are a match made in heaven," Maryse and laughed amusedly. However, she then stopped abruptly as she saw Michelle's face.

"Are you ok Shelle?" Maryse asked. Kelly put down her can of hairspray and looked over at Michelle as well. The blonde however seemed to realize her strange behavior because she smiled quickly and then turned back to the mirror. "Yeah…sorry I just…kinda spaced out."

Maryse turned to look at Kelly who only shrugged at Michelle's behavior. Maryse then put her head against the mirror and looked right at Michelle's face. Michelle blinked and lowered her mascara as she turned to face her friend. Kelly came around to stand next to Maryse and they both stared at the "flawless" girl until she finally sighed.

She put down her make-up and took a deep breath. "John and I are having…problems," she said and met her friends' gazes.

"What kind of problems?" Kelly asked seriously. She didn't want to rush her friend but as she spoke she walked over to her backpack and her purse. She was pretty sure there were only a few minutes until the bell rang and first period would start. Kelly had made a promise that this year she would try her hardest not to be late to any of her classes.

"Just arguing and stuff but it's all the time now. He's been acting weird lately too. He never wants to hang out anymore, he barely even kisses me and we don't talk much either. He kinda just says hi and bye and there…I'm worried guys. I feel like he's thinking of dumping me," Michelle said her eyes sparkling as if waterworks were on their way.

There was a look of shock on Maryse's face but then she started to shake her head. "Oh, no, no, no, John is not going to dump you Shelle. Hell no. You guys have been together for almost two years now! That is longer than I have with anyone. It can't just end like this…"

Kelly looked at the platinum blonde a bit confused. "What about Christian?"

Maryse paused the stroking of her hair to stare at the small girl. Maryse's eyes seemed to suddenly be filled with hurt and confusion. She was at a loss for words and she blinked quickly. Michelle suddenly noticing her friend's discomfort continued talking about her own problems.

"I don't know what to do guys, should I just ask him about it?" Michelle said and gave a look to Kelly when Maryse wasn't looking. Her look said to shut up and not bring up that subject again. Kelly just nodded silently and wished she hadn't said anything.

Thankfully Maryse was back to her usual self. "No Shelle! You can't talk to him about this, that'll give him the chance to end it right away," she said.

Michelle looked at Maryse with a confused look. "Well then how do I fix this if I can't talk to him about it?"

"Well my dear Shelle, what is the one thing guys love to do? The thing they think about most of the time?" Maryse prompted her.

She waited to see a lightbulb light up in one of her friends' faces but when nothing happened she rolled her eyes at them and shook her head. "Are you guys serious?" she said, her French accent very noticeable, "Sex! What else? You, Kelly should know very well."

The smaller of the girls just frowned but didn't say anything. She was getting tired of Maryse always calling her a slut but there really wasn't anything she could do about it. Maryse Ouellet was top dog at Marian High School, if anyone messed with her, their social life was over and Maryse made sure of it. Kelly had seen it happen many times before and she knew she was lucky to even be in Maryse's little group which she liked to call "Blondetourage." Even Kelly found it a bit odd that Maryse only let blonde, beautiful and rich girls join her crew. She guessed it was because she liked to be surrounded by people that almost reached her level and looked like her. Kelly, sometimes thought it probably wasn't a good thing that she fit in with them.

"Sex?! Maryse, what are you saying," Michelle asked incredulously. "You think John wants to..well..do it?"

Maryse looked exasperated. "Well of course he wants to do it! Every guy in the world wants to have sex, doesn't matter if they are black, white, gay, straight…they are all the same. You don't have to ask them twice. I mean think about it Shelle," she told her friend, "You and John have been dating for a long time now…it's about time to give him something new, don't ya think? Guys get bored easily."

Michelle had stopped messing with her face and hair and just stared at her friend's faces silently. She still looked a bit scared. Then she shook her head, "No no. I don't think John is like that Maryse. He's a gentleman, and he's very respectful, he's not looking for that. It's probably something else…I don't know? Maybe I've been spending too much time on myself and not enough on him? I don't…"

Maryse interrupted. "Oh come on Michelle!" she shouted and threw up her hands, "like I said every guy wants sex, it doesn't matter if they are nicest guy in the world! If you don't want to listen to me, then fine…but just know this, if you don't find a way to entertain him, he will dump you, Shelle. Is that what you want?"

Michelle shifted uncomfortable thinking over Maryse's words. She glanced over at Kelly who was looking at her with a sad expression on her face. She didn't know if what Maryse was saying would actually help…I mean they were still very young, only sophomores in high school. She couldn't even imagine herself trying to seduce John into doing it with her. Of course, they'd had their hot and heavy make out sessions before but nothing more than that. John had never dared to go further and Michelle had always been comfortable like that. She sighed, she had to do something about this, she couldn't possibly think about John dumping her! He was one of the hottest and most popular guys in school as well as the nicest. He was captain of the wrestling team and he also played football, she herself was a cheerleader, it was just…meant to be. But what if she did talk to him and he did break it off right away like Maryse had said?

She sighed again, "I don't know…"

Maryse turned back to the mirror in front of them. "Well whatever I'm just trying to help. You do whatever you want to do," she said.

As Michelle watched her friend she couldn't help herself as she asked, "So have you and Randy…well, done it yet?"

Right away the platinum blonde froze and a surprised look crossed her flawless face. "Excuse me?" she said and turned to look at her.

Even though Michelle was obviously stronger, taller and tougher than the other girl and could easily taker her down in a second, she gulped in fear. She regreted asking the question and wished she could take it back. No one ever dared get into Maryse's business, not even them who were her closest friends. "Sorry,…I shouldn't have asked that, I don't know what came over me. It's just that you're saying I should have…well sex with John and I thought maybe…you'd already done it with Randy?" Michelle trailed off watching Maryse's face carefully.

She then looked at Kelly who also looked a bit scared of what Maryse would say. However, surprising them both the French-Canadian started laughing. Michelle breathed in a sigh of relief and she saw Kelly relax as well, "Are you kidding me Shelle?" she said and continued, "of course I haven't slept with Randy…and maybe I never will. I mean we've only started dating this summer, two months! I don't give it up that easily. Geez, Shelle are you calling me a slut or something?"

Michelle looked shocked. "Oh no! Maryse of course not I would never, I just thought…"

Maryse however, was laughing still. "It's cool I know you probably thought that but no," Maryse then became serious, "my first and only time was with Christian…"

Michelle and Kelly exchanged looks as Maryse looked lost in her own thoughts. However, then she snapped out of it and looked at her two friends and shrugged, "too bad I wasn't his…anyways doesn't matter. As much as I don't want to, we have to get to class now."

Coincidentally the bell rang at that moment announcing it was time to start heading to first period. "Haha," Maryse laughed amused, "I guess I'm psychic now!" She flipped her long blonde hair and picked up her bag. "Let's go."

The three girls made their way to the exit of the bathroom and when they had almost reached the door it was suddenly slammed opened and someone came dashing in. Since the three girls were in the way to the entrance of the bathroom the person was forced to stop in front of them. Facing each other they were able to see who it was. With blonde hair just like them, a short stature, a pale white face and a nauseous look on her face, it was their former friend and ex-member of Blondetourage, Tiffany who stood before them. She stared at them with wide eyes and with one hand on her stomach.

Maryse's expression suddenly turned cold but smug. She snorted, "Well, well look at what the dust just blew in? Girls, what do you think of this?"

Michelle joined in supporting Maryse. "I don't see nothing of importance, Ryse, just a piece of trash…in our way." Michelle moved closer to the short blonde girl who now looked down at the floor sadly. Kelly, knew her friends expected her to say something insulting too but she couldn't. Tiffany looked so helpless so instead she pulled at Maryse's arm.

"Come on guys, let's go. We're going to be late," she told them. Maryse seemed like she was going to take Kelly's advice as she took a step forward but instead of heading towards the door she got in Tiffany's face.

"So tell me, Tiff," she said the girl's name with emphasis. "How was your summer? Did you got to the movies, or to the county fair, or maybe even to the beach? Did you have…fun?"

Tiffany continued looking at the floor still holding her stomach. She didn't respond.

Maryse continued, "Well I really hope you did because this year…"Maryse spoke right next to Tiffany's face, "it's going to be hell for you!"

Tiffany flinched as Maryse screamed into her face.

"I don't give a damn if you're carrying a baby, you're going to pay for everything you did to me!" Maryse said and moved forward causing Tiffany to step back.

Kelly couldn't continue watching this. "Stop Maryse! We have to go, you know what Mr. Striker said, your next tardy and you get lunch detention. It's only the third day of school Maryse, you're off to a bad start!" Kelly was telling her to distract her from Tiffany.

This time the platinum blonde let herself be towed away by her friend. She continued glaring at Tiffany though and so did Michelle. Once they were out of her way the short blonde ran inside the bathroom. They could hear her opening the door to one of the stalls then followed by gagging noises.

Maryse and Michelle exchanged looks of disgust. "Ugh," Maryse frowned but then smugly added, "are you enjoying morning sickness, sweetie? It sounds like you are."

The two friends started laughing as they headed out the door. Kelly followed behind them quietly. She breathed a sigh of relief, happy that Maryse was done messing with Tiffany, but she was wrong.

Kelly watched as Michelle pointed to the light switch that was right next to the door of the bathroom. Maryse smirked and nodded, "Hey hunnie, hope you don't miss the toilet! Haha!"

In a second the room went into total darkness and Kelly heard a small gasp from inside the bathroom. Laughing Maryse and Michelle walked out to the hall, Kelly paused a moment raising her hand to turn on the light thinking about how badly Maryse treated her as well.

However, what Tiffany had done was wrong and even Maryse didn't deserve it.

She dropped her arm and walked out into the brightness of the hall ignoring and telling herself that the sobs she had heard coming from inside the bathroom weren't real.

As the three girls walked out of the bathroom, there were students all over the place on their way to their classes. Right before them though stood two tall boys, one tanner than the other and his arms covered in tattoos while the other had no trace of a tattoo on him. They both were built, the light-skinned one a little more. The two looked up and smiled at the girls.

The tall tan one walked over to Maryse and bent down to hug her and peck her on the lips. "I knew you girls would be over here."

"You knew we would be in the bathroom?" Maryse asked her boyfriend, "that's kinda weird, Randy."

John walked over to his side. "Well yeah, if you aren't walking around the halls, or hanging around in the cafeteria then you're in the bathroom in front of the mirror picking at your faces," he said and smiled.

Maryse made a face. "Picking at our faces? What's that supposed to mean?" she asked John.

"Well don't girls put on all the crap on their faces like cover up and lip gloss and mascara…" he said.

Randy looked at his friend and gave him a "why are you asking this" look.

"Why does it matter what we put on our face?" Maryse continued debating with him.

"I'm just saying…" John started but was interrupted.

"Hey John," Michelle spoke up and looked up at him shyly, "aren't you going to say hi to me today?" She said it in a playfully way so Randy wouldn't notice anything strange about their behavior but it was obvious by John's hesitant response that there was something wrong.

John's face suddenly became serious but then he quickly smiled at Michelle. "Well of course I am," he walked over to her and gave her a hug, only a hug. "How are you?"

Michelle forced a smile. "I am good. Thank you," she said and she saw Randy watching them curiously she realized she was being too formal with the guy she has been with for almost two years now. "You wanna walk me to class?"

Again, Michelle noticed John's hesitation. "Umm…yeah sure. What's your first class again?"

Kelly and Maryse looked at each other and frowned. "You guys have Physics together John! Geez! How do you not know that?" Maryse scowled.

John shook his head and then adjusted his baseball cap. "I'm sorry Shelle. I've just been stressing about football, my dad really wants me to do good this year so he's been teaching me some stuff lately…we didn't get to bed till late last night."

"It's okay. I know it's important to you," she said and smiled sadly. However, her sadness was forgotten as John took a hold of her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I really am sorry," he said softly and squeezed her hand. She brightened up and then he gave her that irresistible dimpled smile. He then turned to the others, "Alright guys, well then we'll see you guys at lunch then? See ya, Maryse, Kelly." He and Randy pounded fists.

Maryse hurried over and gave Michelle a quick hug. Sofly she whispered in her ear, "It's worse than I though Shelle. Remember what I told you." When they pulled away, Michelle just nodded slightly and then she and John went down the hall together.

Randy took a hold of Maryse's hand as well. "I'll walk you to your class too," he said and started walking forward but Maryse held back.

Randy looked back at her with a confused look. "Is something the matter?"

Maryse smiled at him and shrugged. "You don't need to walk me to my class, Kelly and I have first hour together," she told him and pointed at her friend who was standing off to the side waiting for her.

Randy let go of Maryse's hand and looked away his face now serious. "Oh. You just don't want people to see us together because they'll think…we are together, as a real couple? Which you obviously don't want to be with me?" he said.

Maryse opened her mouth in shock. Kelly who heard all this decided it'd be better if she moved out of hearing range. "Where is this coming from Randy? Just because I said I didn't want you to walk me to class? Why wouldn't I want people to see us together…I mean we just kissed in the hallway! What's wrong with you today? What's wrong with everyone?" she added at the end thinking of John and Michelle.

Randy's expression softened as he heard Maryse's words. He drew a hand across his face. "I'm sorry babe. I know I'm over reacting I'm just…"

"Stressed about what… football? That one is taken Randy," she interrupted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"No babe…it's just that," he sighed and Maryse turned to look at him. He took her face in his hands, "I was just worried."

"Worried about what Randy?"

He shook his head. "Something stupid. It's just that now that school has started and summer is over I thought maybe you would think it was just a "summer" romance that we had…I didn't want it to be just that. I don't want things to change baby. I don't want us to change," he said. "When you told me you didn't want my company to your class, I thought maybe this was a way of telling me that the end is near."

Maryse watched Randy look at the floor sadly. She realized that Randy was feeling the same way towards her as Michelle was feeling towards John. They were both scared their relationships were going to end. Maryse laughed. How could he possibly think she would dump him? First of all, he was a complete stud! Big points there! Like any popular guy in school he played football and he was the captain as well as the quarterback of the team. His family was very wealthy since his dad was a famous professional wrestler. There was no way she was dumping him any time soon.

Sure she probably didn't like him as much as he liked her and she didn't think they would last longer than a year but she had him now and she wasn't going to let him go.

She looked up at him and smirked. Suddenly she grabbed his face and kissed him so passionately that when they broke off he was breathing a bit heavily. He stared at her and she smiled, "The end of what is drawing near? Not us," she said.

A smile slowly spread across Randy's face as he watched Maryse walk towards where Kelly was standing. "Stop being a worry freak. I don't like it. The only reason I told you that was so you won't be late to your class you dork!"

Suddenly they heard the second bell ring around them. "Which now you are and so are we!" she said and ran towards Kelly. Randy though grabbed her by the arm and made her face him.

"I like you a lot Maryse, don't forget that," he told her.

"Ok ok Randy! We have to go," she said pushing him away playfully and laughing. "Bye!"

Looking back at him she gave him a small smile and then walked with Kelly to their first class.

"Oh man, we're late now," Kelly told Maryse and frowned.

"Don't stress my darling, Blondetourage always arrives fashionably late," she said and smirked.

The two girls however walked quickly. They were almost to their classroom when they heard someone calling from behind them. "Hey!"

Maryse looked at Kelly confused but continued walking. "Who is that?" she said not caring really. Kelly looked back and saw a tall blonde boy running frantically behind them and holding some papers in his hand.

"Hey!" he was finally able to catch up to the two girls, "I'm really sorry to bother you guys…I just couldn't find anyone else, I'm new here and I'm trying to find my class. Would you two be able to help me out?"

Maryse rolled her eyes and continued walking forward, not bothering to look back. "Come on Kelly let's go," she told her friend.

Kelly, however, had stopped and looked hesitantly at the boy in front of her. He seemed like he was having trouble finding his class and Kelly knew how horrible it felt to be a new student at a new school. She decided she was going to help him.

"Um…let me see, what's your first class?" she asked looking at the papers he was holding.

The boy smiled at her, very grateful for the help and handed her his schedule. "Thank you so much." The small blonde nodded and smiled back. Maryse realizing Kelly wasn't behind her, sighed angrily and swiftly turned around.

"Kelly! What did I say…" she started but stopped abruptly. Standing a few feet away from her and next to Kelly was the boy who had been calling after them and he was a very good looking boy at that. Maryse looked at him in wonder, she had not expected him to look like this! Slowly, a smirk spread across her face as she walked over to where they were standing.

The boy looked at her and gave her a hesitant smile. "I'm really sorry to keep you from your class, I'm just totally lost, they gave this map but for some reason I don't understand…"

"No, no," Maryse interrupted, "don't even worry about it. I should be apologizing, I know being the new student to a new school is a bit…difficult." She said and smiled at him.

Kelly looked up from the boy's schedule to look at Maryse suspiciously. Ok, what was Maryse up to, she thought, she was never this nice to someone new. She glanced at the new boy and got her answer. He was tall with shoulder-length blonde hair, pretty muscular, tattoos on his arms, light-skinned and overall really hot.

"Yeah, I just got here and well I don't know where anything is at, I mean I would think they would offer a guide or something? I guess not," he said and shrugged.

It seemed like a light bulb lit up suddenly above Maryse's head and she smiled. "Well, I can…I mean WE can be your guides. I mean…only if you'd like?" she asked him.

The new boy raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow! Really? That would be great, but only if I'm not bugging you guys or keeping you from your classes like I'm doing…well now."

Maryse laughed. He's funny, she thought. She liked that.

"Oh wow! What a coincidence!" Kelly exclaimed, "you actually have first period with us."

Maryse took the boy's schedule and looked at it. "Wow that is a big coincidence," she said and continued smirking. And a very good one at that, she thought as well.

The boy seemed to breathe a big sigh of relief, then he smiled down at the two blonde girls. "Well, so far things aren't going to bad here. Thank you," he said and then realizing he didn't know their names put a hand to his forehead.

"Well, I am so sorry for my manners," he said, "I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Adam Copeland but usually everyone calls me Edge."

Kelly looked up at him curiously. "Edge? Why?"

He shrugged. "My older sister came up with it since we were kids and it kinda…stuck. She's also new here but she's a junior this year," he said.

"We'll be looking forward to meeting her then," Maryse told him as Kelly continued watching her suspisciously, "My name is Maryse by the way, Maryse Ouellet."

"And I'm Kelly Blank," the shorter blonde told her and smiled radiantly.

"Very nice to meet you guys," he said but for some reason he was staring at Maryse and she very well liked it.

"Did you say Ouellet? As in, John Bradshaw Ouellet?" he asked her.

The platinum blonde narrowed her eyes at him now as she heard her father's name. Could there be more to this already big coincidence? "Yes, that is my…father. Do you know him?" she said.

"Well not really but my dad does, that is the whole reason we moved down here. My dad is Shawn Michaels Copeland and he works for your dad's car company," he said.

Maryse raised her eyebrow now. "Really? So you're from Canada then? Daddy told me one of his personal assistants from Toronto was going to move down here. I didn't think he would bring his whole family though."

"Yeah, well he did," Edge said and made a face, "but I feel like things won't so bad…as I expected. I mean so far you two are the only people I have met besides the counselors and you have been very friendly to me."

"Oh hunny, trust me we are the best people you will meet at this school," Maryse said and linked her arm with his. They started heading to their class with Kelly beside them and as she watched her friend she saw that terrible smirk on her face grow wider and the small blonde knew that this year was going to be very interesting.

* * *

**_:) I would love if you reviewed. Gracias._**


	2. We Lost Track

**We Lost Track**

As the second bell rung, Matt Striker looked around the classroom at his first period World History class. Mostly all the tables were taken except for a few and he knew that in a few minutes he would know the reason why. Either way he stood up from his desk at the back of the class and made his way up to the front. Like normal teenage students, the class continued talking as if the bell hadn't rung for class to begin.

"Alright, alright class settle down, settle down. The bell has rung, it is time to begin class," he said. The class groaned and made sounds of annoyance, however, the chatting did die down a bit.

"Ok, so the first two days were all about syllabuses and class expectations but today we get to do the fun stuff. We will start right away with a map project…" he had started but was interrupted as someone walked into the room.

"Hey, wassup Mr. Strikeout," a boy with brown-hair, a T-shirt with the word "Awesome" on it and a very confident stride said to him.

Mr. Striker sighed, "Mike, you are late and I've already told you not to call me that. You know very well what my name is."

Mike rolled his eyes. "I'm not late, class just begun too early! Everyone here, they're just lame for getting here early! You all have to learn to arrive awesomely late" he snorted and laughed. However, then he frowned as a wad of paper hit him in the face. The whole class started laughing.

"Shut up Miz and sit down! We'd rather here Striker talk about World War II then here you blabbing about how Aw-ful you are," spoke up a boy with shoulder-length brown hair and a shirt with shiny jewels on it. His girlfriend, Melina sat next to him and continued to laugh along with the class.

"What the hell, Morrison? Who do you think you are…?" Mike started but was cut off by his teacher.

"Mike just sit down, please. You are holding up the class," Mr. Striker told him firmly. Mike became silent but he glared at John as he made his way to his seat next to his best friend, Alex Riley.

"Don't worry about Morrison, man," Alex said pounding Mike's fist, "we'll take care of him later."

After that small scene, the class found it as a way to chat again and Mr. Striker again had to try and settle them. However, he was interrupted again by the sound of the classroom door opening.

Laughing and smirking walked in two boys, well actually one looked like a big bodybuilder, and as they passed Mr. Striker's desk they didn't so much as glance in his direction. The teacher sighed and rubbed his face. Teenagers really didn't know the first thing about punctuality, he thought.

"Phil, Mason, why are you two late?" he asked them.

The class all of a sudden became quiet as everyone paid all their attention to the two boys walking to their seats in the back of the class. The shorter one had tattoos all over his arms as well as his neck; he had a lip ring and for a sophomore in high school he had more hair on his chin than one would think possible. The other boy, however, was tall and muscular, with short black hair and a look on his face that said "don't mess with me."

Phil turned to look at his teacher as if seeing him for the first time. He looked around as if having no idea who he was talking to. "Are you talking to us?" Phil said sarcastically.

"Yes, I am very well talking to you. You are five minutes late to class, I told you guys…I told all of you," he said now referring to the whole class, "that after the third tardy you will receive lunch detention. If you don't start taking it seriously then I will send you to the principal's office, it might not be a big deal to some of you but once it gets down to getting kicked out of school for tardiness…I know you will start to care."

Phil snorted. "I don't give a damn what you say Teach. Why don't you just be happy I came to class, ok?"

Mr. Striker was about say something else to the student who claimed to be the biggest badass in school but thought better of it. "Look Phil, just take your seat. I don't want to go on with this, we have stuff to do. You too Mason."

The boys shrugged uncaring but obliged and took their seats. Mr. Striker was finally able to start. "Alright, let's start with attendance. Help me out guys, who's missing?" He walked over to his computer and pulled up his attendance spreadsheet.

"Maryse and Kelly are not here," a dark-skinned girl spoke up. Mr. Striker looked up to check. "Thanks Alicia." The girl nodded and continued messing with her nails.

"Wait, Mr. Striker, they are here. I just saw them out in the hall," Randy Orton spoke up. Where the hell was Maryse? he thought. Before he and John had went looking for the girls earlier Randy had come up with a great idea. Since he and Maryse didn't end up with any classes together this trimester, he decided he would switch into her history class to surprise her. But what good of a surprise would it be if she didn't come to class.

"Well, Randy, sorry but they aren't in the classroom so I have to count them absent," Mr. Striker told him and gave him a serious look. Randy just kept quiet.

Mr. Striker walked to the front of the class. "Alright guys, as I was saying, we are going to start this class with a map project. You guys are probably thinking, why so fast? Well, you guys are sophomores in high school and you would think by now you would know most of the countries and important cities all over the world. However, I know most of you don't…"

"Are you calling us stupid Mr. Striker?" Mike spoke up again with a fake shocked expression on his face.

"Certainly not, Mike," he said and shook his head at him, "I'm saying that if we are going to study countries all over the world, I want you guys to know where they are. I don't want to deal with questions of 'where is that?' So this map project is perfect for that. However, we'll take one step at a time. We'll start off with Europe. Take out your books and turn all the way to the back to page 560."

There was noises of shuffling and some chat as everyone made to take their history books out. When he saw that most of them had them out he continued, "Alright, that is Europe right there. Using a piece of paper this size here," he said lifting up a big white piece of paper, "I want you to use the tracing sheet to draw the lines of the countries first, then after that it's all about labeling every country, every capital and major city as well as the rivers and other bodies of water. Besides, all of that it has to be colored or made presentable…"

"Are you kidding me right now?!" another interruption by Mike. "This is a whole load of work! I won't finish this till next year!" Some of the students giggled at the Miz's sudden outburst but others also nodded in agreement.

Mr. Striker used his hand to quiet down the class. "I know, I know it's a lot of work but it takes work to actually learn something. Besides, you guys didn't let me finish," he said, "you guys will be splitting into groups of two and splitting the work evenly."

"Awesome!" Mike now exclaimed, "I pick Alex." His friend looked at him and grinned as they both pounded fists. All of a sudden, everyone was calling across the room to each other, all trying to find partners.

"Hold up everyone! No one is going to pick partners," he said, "because I will assign them." The class burst out in groans and moans.

"Why?! We are very well capable of picking our own partners!" Mike said.

"Yes and what good will that do, Mike? You and Alex will partner up and will surely wait till the last minute to start the project. Then when you turn it in I will give you two a bad grade and it'll eventually lead to you guys failing the class. Tell me that is not true, Mike," Mr. Striker told him.

Mike rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Mr. Striker took this as a sign to move on. "Alright," he said picking up a clipboard from his desk, "once I call your name and set you up with someone, I want you to get with that person right away and start working on the project. I'm going to give you the whole period today to work on it and that's it, the rest is all on your own time."

He spotted a hand raised at the corner front desk. "Yes, Miss Torres?" he said.

"When will this project be due Mr. Striker?" a stunning Latina girl with big brown eyes asked him.

"Oh yes, the due date is this Friday guys and the whole week we will also have other homework aside from this project," the room was filled with groans, "Guys! You are in your sophomore year of high school, it is not going to get any easier as you move on, so just get used to it."

The class continued muttering in displeasure but Mr. Striker continued. "Alright let's start then…John you will be partners with Mr. Bourne," at that John stood from his place next to his girlfriend, smiled sadly down at her and went to sit next to Evan.

"Mr. Slater you will be with Ms. El."

"Eww.." Layla said and unwillingly stood up and sat next to the red-haired boy who was giving her a goofy grin. Mr. Striker continued down the list and Randy awaited to see who he'd be paired with. He wished Maryse was here but even so he knew Mr. Striker was smart enough not to put them together. Still, he didn't understand why she wasn't here. There was no one else he wanted as a partner.

"Phil you will be with Daniel…" as he said that the whole class became silent as they all turned to look at the short, shy boy sitting at the very corner of the class. He looked up to see Phil Brooks smirk at him. Daniel Bryan gulped but stood up slowly and walked over to his partner's desk sitting as far from him as he could.

The Latina, Eve Torres watched her friend Daniel and felt a pang in her chest. Poor him, she thought. Mr. Striker continued with his list not realizing the atmosphere of the class suddenly change.

"Mason Ryan you will be with Ms. Kanellis," Mrs. Striker said looking at his list. The class continued in shocked silence as the redhead turned to look at her friend Eve with wide eyes.

"Eve…" she said and shook her head in fear. She glanced at the big muscular boy sitting in the back and made no move to get up and sit next to him. Eve didn't know what to do for her friend, there was no possible way that Maria was going to be partners with…him. She looked around and found Heath's face, the goofy grin now gone he stared at Eve and Maria and then up at the teacher.

"Mr. Striker would it be possible if maybe Maria and Layla could be partners and I'll be with Mason," he said. He could see from the corner of his eye Mason staring at him and his buddy Phil or also known as CM Punk also glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

Mr. Striker looked up from his clipboard at the young man. "Is there a problem with the partners I have assigned?" he asked seriously.

The redhead searched his mind for a good enough excuse. There was no possible way he could let Maria partner up with that monster of a guy and especially being who he was and the group he was part of, Justin would kill him if he didn't do anything. "Umm…well you see I know Maria's parents very well and they are very strict, they don't really like her hanging out with guys a lot and like you said…we have to do this on our time so…" he trailed off realizing what a stupid excuse it was.

"Maria, is that right? Do you think your parents will have a problem with this?" he asked.

The redheaded girl nodded slowly and spoke softly. "They don't really like me hanging out with the opposite sex on my own," she said and hoped the lie she was telling would go through to him.

"Does that mean Mr. Cape Town, South Africa is available? Oh wee!" Alicia spoke up and clapped her hands. Maria blinked and turned to glare at the dark-skinned girl who was now wearing a smirk on her face. Matt Striker took a good look at Maria and he wasn't stupid enough to believe what she was saying but he was smart enough to know that the girl did not feel comfortable with Mason.

"Alright then, Maria you're with Layla now then and Heath you're with Mason," he said, "No more switching! Once you have your partner, it's final!"

As the teacher continued with his list Heath Slater stood up and walked over to the table where his new partner was sitting. Mason Ryan turned to glare at him. "What the hell were you thinking?" he growled with a British accent.

Heath, usually a fun happy guy glared back. "You think I want to be partners with you? Hell no! I did it so you wouldn't lay a finger on Maria. She's Justin's girl just so you know," he said to him firmly.

Mason's jaw tensed and then he scoffed, "You think I'm interested in a stupid bimbo like her?"

It was as if a fire was lit inside of Heath as he stood and pushed Mason Ryan out of his seat. The whole class suddenly backed away, the girls gasped and all the guys beside CM Punk looked tense. CM Punk slowly walked over to his friend who had suddenly stood up and was in Heath's face.

Maria looked over at Eve, "Oh my gosh, this is all my fault," she whispered.

Eve squeezed her shoulder. "No it's not Maria, it's not your fault that you were paired with that monster."

Mr. Striker had put down his clipboard and walked over to stand between the two angry boys. "What is going on here?!" he exclaimed pushing them away from each other, "Damn it, don't you guys know you're in a classroom?! What is wrong with everyone this year?"

The class was suddenly silent as they heard what Mr. Striker was saying. "Now," he said in a more calm voice, "Are you two going to calm down or am I going to have to send you to the principal's office?"

"Hey, Mason look at me," Punk was saying to his friend, "it's okay, nothing happened. No, calm yourself and everything will be alright." He was treating him as if he was his child but weirdly it seemed like the big boy did calm down.

Heath was breathing hard and the look on his face was as if it could kill. He couldn't even respond to his teacher. Eve ran to Heath and pulled him back, "I think they'll be fine, Mr. Striker. Come on Heath."

Frowning, Mr. Striker walked back up to his desk and grabbed his clipboard. "Well alright then, if that's how its going to be then Mr. Brooks you will work with your friend Mr. Ryan instead, because obviously he only listens to you." CM Punk looked up at his teacher and nodded respectfully towards him.

"Thank you sir."

"That means you will work with Daniel, Heath," Mr. Striker said. The shy boy looked over at the ginger and it was very obvious of his relief as he breathed and relaxed his shoulders. Heath nodded to Eve that he was ok and walked over to sit next to his second time changed partner.

"Alright, now everyone start working on your projects and I don't want to hear another word from anybody," Mr. Striker usually was not this demanding but he had to be firm and clear with the students in order for them to take him seriously. However, obviously he wasn't demanding enough as two hands shot up in the air. He sighed and rubbed his face, "yes, girls what do you need?"

The Latina girl Eve looked over at the other girl raising her hand and decided she would speak, "Well, it's just that you haven't told us who we'll be partnered with Mr. Striker." She looked so shy and timid when she said it that Mr. Striker immediately felt bad and relaxed.

"I'm sorry Eve. I'd forgotten I wasn't done with the list. I apologize," he said looking at the girl and smiling. He took out his list again, "Alright Alicia you will be with Kelly…"

"But she ain't here," Alicia said speaking the obvious. Mr. Striker only nodded about to tell her that for today she would have to work on her own but then the door was opened again and three students came in. From across the room Randy Orton watched as his girlfriend walked in clinging to another guy's arm smiling and flipping her hair flirtatiously. He felt his cheeks and face grow warm, his jaw tense and all his muscles tighten. He narrowed his eyes and stared straight at Maryse, willing her to look his way and see the anger on his face.

"Nevermind, I guess she is here," Alicia said shrugging and then motioned for the small blonde to sit next to her, "you're my partner for a map project we're doing."

"Oh," Kelly said and tried her best not to frown. She didn't really mind working with Alicia except for the fact that the girl cared more about finding a good enough hairspray for her long brown curly hair than getting her schoolwork done. Kelly knew she would end up doing all the work. She started walking over to sit next to Alicia but was stopped by her teacher.

"Woah, there Kelly! Maryse? You guys are 10 minutes late! I already counted the two of you absent from my class," Mr. Striker exclaimed rising from his chair. "And who is this?"

He was talking about the tall blonde boy that Maryse had her arm linked with. She smiled not at all bothered by Mr. Striker's exclamation. She turned to look at Adam who looked around the class a bit nervously while biting his lip. He was staring across the room and all of a sudden she saw his eyebrows crease up as if in worry or confusion. She became confused too and followed his gaze to realize who was sitting across the room.

His face tense, his blue eyes narrowed and cold, her boyfriend Randy Orton stared back at her. In a second she let go of Edge's arm and stepped away from him. What the hell was he doing in her class? As far as she knew, they didn't have any classes together.

Edge who was looking down at Maryse realized the situation going on as he looked back at the guy across the room glaring at him. Damn, he thought, I've only been here for an hour and I'm pretty sure this guy hates me already.

Thankfully, Kelly was able to speak for them. "We are really sorry Mr. Striker. We were on our way to class and Edge here was lost. You see, he's new to Marian High and we helped him find his class which turned out to be this one as well."

Mr. Striker looked at the small blonde and knew she was telling the truth. He then looked at Edge, "Edge? That's a bit strange for a name, isn't it? I don't think I have you on my list."

"Oh no. That's just a nickname, my name is Adam Copeland sir," Edge told the teacher.

"Oh, ok I see," Mr. Striker said as he checked on his computer, "yup, here you are. From Toronto, Ontario, Canada? Nice. How is it up there?"

Edge, feeling a bit more comfortable with his teacher nodded. "It's different than here," he said and laughed a little, "but it's nice. Good weather, living easy…you know?"

Mr. Striker laughed. "Alright then, well it is nice to meet you Mr. Copeland. I have actually just explained a map project we are starting today to the class. It is a partner project so give me a second while I figure out who you'll be working with."

There were only four students left as Mr. Striker looked on his list. Randy Orton, a football playing jock, he was pretty smart but lacked motivation to finish his work and even as a teacher, Mr. Striker knew Maryse and him were dating. He didn't even have to think about it twice.

"Ok, well since you've been Mr. Copeland's guide today, Maryse how about you partner up with him? That way you'll be able to continue giving him advice about Marian High," Mr. Striker said looking at Maryse.

Maryse felt Randy's cold eyes on her but she refused to look at him. She gave her teacher a small smile, "Sounds good."

"Alright take your seats then," Mr. Striker said. The class had already started moving around and beginning their projects. Maryse walked straight over to where Randy was sitting, forgetting about Edge.

"What the hell are you doing here Randy?" Maryse whispered to him. His eyes glinted as he continued to glare at her.

"Are you kidding me right now? I go through all the trouble of switching up my schedule just for a chance to have one class with you, just so I can spend at least a small amount of time with you and you get in my face about it. What am I doing Maryse? I think the better question is…what the hell are you doing? You walk in with some random guy, smiling and holding on to his arm! So did that kiss in the hallway, it didn't mean crap did it?" he said to her.

Maryse looked down at him for the first time not knowing what to say to him. "We'll talk about this later…"

He grabbed her wrist as she tried walking away from him. "Why not now? You don't want your new friend here to know you have a boyfriend? Yeah man, I'm her boyfriend," Randy said as he slowly stood up to face the blonde boy.

The class busy with their projects didn't realize what was going on, on the other side of the room. Edge who was now standing next to Maryse looked at the tall, tan guy standing in front of him. "Look, man I don't mean to cause any trouble. I just wanted help to my class and your girlfriend was nice enough to help me…"

"Well, that's odd. Maryse is never nice to anyone," Randy said. Maryse's blonde head snapped up to look at him, she opened her mouth to say something.

"Alright and Randy, you will be with Ms. Torres," Mr. Striker said finishing the list. With that, Randy's muscles relaxed, his eyes became softer as he turned to look at the Latina girl sitting across the room from him. She was looking down at her book as if she hadn't heard what her teacher just announced. However, she had heard it loud and clear. She took a deep breath and looked up to see him staring at her. Those blue eyes that had looked at her so much before were now looking at her again and they had almost the same sincerity and kindness they did before.

Randy turned to look at Maryse. "Well, you two have fun then, I have to go meet up with my own partner," he told them bitterly. Maryse turned to stare at Eve and watched as Randy joined her. She couldn't help and feel jealous even if it was the "nerd" Eve Torres and she had nothing on her. However, her and Randy did grow up together most of their lives and that bothered Maryse. She didn't like girls who knew her boyfriends better than she did but it made her feel better to think that Randy hadn't talked to the girl for years now. Eve wasn't going to be all buddy-buddy with a guy who had ignored her for years.

Satisfied with her thoughts Maryse smirked and turned her attention to Edge. "I'm really sorry about that Maryse, I wasn't trying to hit on you or trying to break you up with your boyfriend. I mean, I didn't even know you had a boyfriend, I barely know you…I barely know anybody!" Edge started rambling.

Maryse cut him off. "It's fine, don't worry about it. Randy was over reacting, he always does that. You'll see he'll be fine by lunch time. Oh, you should totally sit with us by the way."

They continued their chatter as Randy looked at them from the corner of his eye. "It bothers you huh? I never thought she'd be your type of girl," Eve said as she continued to trace the lines of the map on a white sheet of paper. She kept her eyes on her work as she spoke, "I guess I was wrong…but then again I was wrong about everything concerning you."

Randy turned his attention to the brown-eyed girl and saw she was looking at him. "What happened to you Randy? What happened to us? We used to be so close."

Randy reached over and picked up a pencil, not knowing what to say and helped her trace the lines of their map. She watched him and when she saw he wasn't going to speak, she sighed and in silence they continued working on their project.

* * *

Like any high school cafeteria, Marian High School's buzzed with chatter and the sounds of students moving around all over the place. It was lunch time and everyone was busy eating at their tables or in line to grab a plate of food. As Trish Stratus held her plate of a ham sub sandwich with only lettuce and tomato, an orange juice and apple slices she walked around trying to find a table to sit at. She had a problem, every table was taken. She would think there would be one where she could sit on her own and pull out a book to read. So far, she hadn't made any friends since she barely talked to anyone during classes.

However, the blonde girl wasn't one to care much about it. She was used to being on her own most of the time. She actually enjoyed it since she could focus her attention on other things like the essay Mrs. Martin just assigned in English class. She frowned as she walked around, annoyed that she couldn't find anywhere to sit, however she didn't realize that three girls not too far way were watching her.

"We should ask her to sit with us…poor her, she has nowhere to sit. What do you say Ash?" Eve Torres turned to look at her friend. Ashley Massaro, a teenager that didn't look like many other girls smiled at her friend. She had dirty blonde hair, streaks of black in it, it was straightened out today flowing down her back. She was wearing a black skirt with black leggings, a blue Metallica T-Shirt that was knotted on her sides and black cutoff gloves on her hands.

She bit her lip in thought and her lip ring jutted out. She stared at the girl walking around, "Guys, she's blonde."

Eve rolled her eyes. "Oh Ash, there's a lot of blonde girls at this school. You're blonde too! Are you seriously going to discriminate her for having a different hair color?"

Ash made a face. "I'm a dirty blonde, for you information, dearie, " she said and smiled sweetly at Eve who rolled her eyes at her again, "and no I'm not discriminating…I just don't want to hang out with a prissy, preppy girl like the ones in the damn Blondetourage."

The redhead, Maria joined in the conversation. "Well, I don't think she looks prissy or preppy. I mean look at her, she's in ripped jeans and a T-shirt, holding a bunch of books in her hand and looking helpless. Does that look stuck up or preppy to you? You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Ash."

Maria and Eve looked at their friend and waited. When she finally sighed they knew they had won. "Whatever. It's all up to you guys then. If this turns out badly, don't go blaming me!"

The Latina and the redhead looked at each other and smiled. They jumped out of their chairs and ran around the table to their friend. They attacked her with hugs and kisses on the cheek. She giggled and pushed them away playfully. "Ok, ok…stop," she said laughing.

"Thanks Ash!" they told her and started making their way over to the blonde girl. At that same moment, three boys walked up to their table. A tall, dark-haired boy with a crooked nose and a built body walked in between a redheaded boy with shoulder length hair and a shorter boy with dark hair as well as a full beard and mustache. They stepped up to the table and started setting down their plates.

"Hey babe. Where are you guys going?" the shorter boy with the beard asked the redhead who was walking away.

Maria walked back and gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. "We're gonna invite that girl over there to sit with us. She looks like she's new and she probably doesn't have friends yet."

"Oh I see. Aww, my baby always such a sweetheart," her boyfriend told her and tickled her sides. She instantly giggled and pushed him playfully.

"Really guys? I'm kind of eating here. Please don't make me puke it all out," Ashley spoke up. Maria and Justin smiled at each other and Maria pulled away from him to follow Eve. As the two girls invited the new girl to their table Ashley spoke with the guys. "So…how has your day gone so far?"

At once the three boys exchanged glances and Ashley stopped eating and looked at them curiously. "Umm…ok? What's wrong?"

The bigger of the tree answered her with a thick British accent. "We all got stuck in a class with Nexus members."

Ashley frowned and shook her head. "Are you serious Wade?" she groaned, "are they being their usual asshole selves?"

Wade shook his head as well and then a cold look crossed over his face. "They're worse this year, Ash. Besides the glaring, now they started pushing us…it took my all not to sock Otunga in the face."

Wade closed his eyes and cringed. Ashley looked at the three boys and frowned. "I know it's hard for you guys when they provoke you but you guys need to be strong and ignore them. They want you guys to throw the first punch, so you guys will be the ones in trouble. Please guys, don't…let them get to you."

"It's just so damn hard! Like today in first hour, I swear I almost took Ryan down…he was talking crap about Maria…" the redhead Heath Slater trailed off as he realized he hadn't told anyone about his confrontation.

"Say what?" Justin asked his friend, "he was talking about Maria, what did he say?" Heath looked down at the table, regretting speaking up. Justin was frowning and waiting for an answer. Ashley, across the table realized that this was not going to be anything good.

"It doesn't matter Justin, you know how they are…" Ashley started but the South African wouldn't let the subject drop.

"Heath. What did Mason Ryan say about Maria? Tell me now."

Before the ginger student could reply to his friend Eve and Maria showed up again with the blonde-haired girl at their side. Ashley looked at Justin and shook her head. At the same moment Justin looked at his friend Heath. "Later man," he whispered. It took a lot from him but Justin nodded.

"Hey guys! We have a new addition to our lunch table. This is Trish Copeland and she just moved here from Toronto, Ontario, Canada! How cool huh?" Maria said enthusiastically. She smiled at her boyfriend who smiled back at her too sadly. The redhead, however, didn't notice.

"Hi," the new blonde girl spoke and smiled a bit shyly.

"Hello, hi." The group responded warmly.

"Take a seat and we'll introduce you to everyone," Eve told her as the blonde took a seat next to Eve and Ashley.

"Well, I'm Eve Torres to start off and I'm the sweetest girl you will ever meet…"

"No, no, no. Sweetest?! I think that you're talking about Miss Maria. How about bossiest and nerdiest?" Ashley said and laughed along with the guys.

"I am not bossy!" Eve announced.

"But you are nerdy," Wade said and grinned at his friend.

"Continue and I will not help any of you with you work anymore…" There was complete silence after that, "I thought so."

Maria giggled and turned to Trish. "Eve is very smart, you can go to her if you ever have a question about, well…anything."

Eve looked at Maria and gave her a smile. "Anyways, continuing…this is Ms. Ashley Massaro and she just sucks all around."

Everyone started laughing again and Trish joined them. She liked the feeling of this group. They all seemed down-to-earth and chill. She smiled to herself as she watched the punk girl next to her roll her eyes and ignore Eve's words.

"This gorgeous redhead is Maria Kanellis, she is a fashion extraordinaire. She can help you with any fashion mishappen or misfortune," Eve said as Maria giggled and smiled at Trish. Trish smiled back and knew that what Eve was saying was true. With her red hair crimped up, her make-up very nicely done and her outfit very nicely put Maria looked very fashionable. She guessed it was her boyfriend the one who leaned over and pecked Maria on the cheek.

"This as you can probably tell since they can't keep their hands off of each other is Maria's boyfriend, Justin Gabriel. He is from Cape Town, South Africa, which I think is so cool," Eve said.

Justin looked over at Trish and gave her a smile and a nod. She smiled back at him. He was very good looking with dark hair styled very uniquely, probably Maria's ideas, Trish thought. He was very well built and his smile was nice.

"And these last two are Wade Barrett and Heath Slater," Eve finished.

Trish nodded at the two still not sure who was who. However, the bigger of the three reached over and took Trish's hand. "I am Wade Barrett, nice to meet you," he said in a thick British accent and kissed Trish's hand. Looking surprised, Trish felt her face get hot.

"Wade is from England and he's a big charmer," Ashley said and rolled her eyes at him. "It's just how he is so don't take it seriously."

"Charmer? Yeah right. Watch this," the redhead guy sitting next to Wade said as he made his way over to Trish's chair and kneeled taking her hand. "Hello, my lady. Heath Slater at your service."

Again, the table burst out in laughter as Heath stood up embarrassed. "Nice to meet you," Trish said feeling bad for the lad. As he took his seat again Trish spoke up, "Well it is nice to meet you all! I've never got an introduction like this before. You all seem so friendly and chill."

"Except for Eve," Ashley said again as the Latina girl glared at her.

"I thought it was going to take me forever to make friends but I guess not. Thanks for inviting to sit with you guys," Trish said mostly to Eve and Maria.

"No problem at all," they said. "Hey, I just realized Adam Copeland is your brother too isn't he? He was in our first hour Ria, member?"

"Oh yeah!" Maria exclaimed, "you should definitely invite him to sit with us."

"He was in your first hour? You're in their class too aren't you Heath?" Ashley said.

"Yeah, it was a very interesting class…" the redhead said avoiding Justin's curious gaze.

"Oh yes! We're starting off with a map project! I think that's very smart of Mr. Striker to do that, I mean a lot of students have no idea where places are in the world, this will definitely help…" Eve rambled.

"Are you really that excited Eve? How was it with Randy?" Maria asked her.

All of a sudden the Latina grew quiet and looked around at her friends. Even though Ashley and her seemed to always bump heads as she looked at the punk princess she saw the questioning look in her eyes. "Yeah," she said, "I got paired up with Randy."

"Are you serious?!" Ashley exclaimed, "did he finally talk to you? Or did he ignore you like the jerk that he is?"

Eve didn't say anything and just looked down at her plate of food. The whole hour, her and Randy hadn't spoken a word to each other and the whole while he had kept turning to check on his girlfriend Maryse. It didn't bother her that Randy had a girlfriend, they were only friends but friends didn't just leave and ignore one another when someone new entered their life.

There was an awkward silence in the group but thankfully Justin spoke up. "Who did you get paired up with babe?"

A strange look crossed the face of the lovely redhead but Justin didn't catch it. She answered him without looking at Heath or Eve. "Oh, Layla El."

Justin seemed satisfied with it. "Oh cool."

Trish realized that even though they were all nice guys and girls they still had some tension and problems in the group. She decided to turn and look for her brother. She knew he was probably still skulking around and probably all on his own with no one to sit. She turned her head and skimmed the cafeteria looking for a blonde head. She talked to the group as she looked around, "Hmm…"

"Trying to find your bro?" Heath asked the new blonde.

"Yeah…I just can't seem to find him…"

"Hey, there he is!" Eve said and pointed across the cafeteria. The group turned to look at the tall blonde boy as he walked with a tray of food in his hands. Trish was about to wave her hands to motion him to walk over to her table but Edge wasn't looking at her at all. He had his attention focused on another table in the distance. Trish saw three blonde girls and a couple of guys sitting at the table. One of the blonde girls stood and motioned for him to sit next to her. She was short and she seemed pretty nice.

She couldn't help but smile. "Looks like he's made some friends…thank goodness." She turned back to the group she was sitting to find them all looking at each other with looks of concern on their faces. She suddenly became worried too. What was going on? "What's wrong?"

Ashley looked at Eve and at Maria before answering. "Let's just say…out of all the people in this school, them over there," the dirty blonde said pointing at the table in the distance, "are some of the worst people you can hang out with."

The group watched Trish as she took in what Ashley had just said. Before she could say anything though she was cut off.

"The worst people? Them? Really? I beg to differ."

The group turned their attention to where the voice was coming from. A short boy, with almost a full beard, piercings on his face and tattoos covering his arms stood in front of four other boys all built and all wearing arm bands with an "N" marked on them. Off to the side stood a beautiful, dark-haired girl looking as if she wanted nothing more than run away from the scene as she watched her boyfriend confront her former group of friends.

* * *

**Review? Why not? It will help the world, well actually it will just help me, be happy :)**


	3. Crossed Meetings

**Crossed Meetings**

Sitting in front of an empty tray of food, John Cena took out his phone from his shorts pocket and checked his messages and calls. He had two missed calls from his brother Matt. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Wonder what he wanted, he thought. As he continued looking at his phone it was suddenly snatched from his hands. He looked around in surprise.

"Who you textin babe?" a beautiful girl with long blonde locks asked looking at his phone. She smiled playfully.

John, however, wasn't amused for some reason. Cell phones were a bit of a private thing for many people. They had messages and people that concerned only them. It really bothered him that his girlfriend didn't understand that. He reached out and took the phone from her.

He expected her look of surprise and she looked down at her tray of food.

"I wasn't texting anyone Michelle. I was checking my missed calls. I have two of them from Matt, for in case your wondering…" John said it a little bitter. The blonde looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"Oh. Sorry, I was just trying to get your attention," she said quietly. The couple were sitting in the cafeteria of their high school. Randy was sitting right next to John and on his other side was his girlfriend Maryse. The sweet Kelly was sitting across from them and next to Michelle. The new boy, Adam, who John had met in third period Weights class sat at the end of the table next to Kelly.

John turned his attention to Michelle. "Oh," he said awkwardly, "well you have it now. What's on your mind?"

Michelle looked uncomfortable, as if she didn't know how to start talking. Her face was not happy, she looked very worried. However, she then smiled. When she spoke she did it softly so the rest of the lunch table wouldn't hear. "Well, I was thinking…after you are out of your football meeting today maybe you can come over to my house. We can work on the Physics homework together…"

John adjusted his baseball cap as he thought about it. He started nodding slowly. "Sounds like a good idea actually. The meeting doesn't end until 8:30 though hopefully your parents don't mind."

At that the blonde reached over and started playing with the dog tags hanging around John's neck. "There won't be a problem with them. They are actually going out of town tonight…"

At that, John suddenly pulled back causing Michelle to drop the tags and them to hit the table with a loud clatter. The group beside looked up from their conversation to look at the two. John smiled at them and adjusted his dog tags. With that they all turned back to each other. However, John didn't notice the platinum blonde girl still staring at them curiously from Randy's side.

When John turned back to Michelle she was frowning. "John" she whispered, "what's wrong with you? Do you not want to go to my house? Just think about it John, we haven't had time to ourselves in such a long time! This is the perfect opportunity to just be together, us two."

John sighed and looked down at the table. Damn it, he thought, there was no way of getting out this. He looked up at Michelle, she was a beautiful girl, she really was. Besides her long blonde hair and blue eyes she had a great figure, John wondered why lately he just wasn't feeling it anymore. For some reason, after three years of dating her, he just felt as if there was something missing now. A spark, or something?

He remembered when they barely had started dating. He would look at her and think to himself that he seriously was the luckiest guy in the school. He knew a lot of the other guys were jealous of him but he would tell them that he didn't have anything to do with it, she had chosen to be with him. He was just one lucky son of a gun. Now, as he looked at her she just looked like any other girl, not the one he used to be proud to show off. Lately they would hang out and they couldn't find what to talk about anymore, it's as if they both had changed into two completely different people.

He knew he had to end this soon, if he kept this going it would hurt her more in the end. The problem was, how and when would he get the guts to do it? He looked back up at Michelle and she was looking at him seriously waiting for an explanation to his behavior. When John was about to speak, however, a yell was heard from across the cafeteria.

Michelle and John both turned to the source of the noise. They were met with a scene not too far from their table. A tall boy with a crooked nose and dark hair was standing right in front of the short and tattooed boy who called himself leader of the Nexus. The tall boy looked like would explode with anger and John guessed it was him who had yelled. CM Punk, however, stood smiling up at the other boy with his four Nexus friends behind him and his girlfriend off to the side. He looked behind the tall boy Wade to see all his friends frowning and the girls looking scared. As he noticed Wade's friends, Heath and Justin move over to his side, he knew something was going to go down…unless someone stopped it.

Without even thinking about it, John stood up from the table and started making his way across the cafeteria. "John? Where are you going?" he heard Michelle call out from behind him. He didn't pay her any attention as he reached the scene that was playing out in front of him.

"…like I said Punk, you don't intimidate me. So I suggest you get the bloody hell out of my face before…" the tall form of Wade Barrett was saying.

CM Punk's smirk spread across his face as he glanced back at his friends who started laughing. "Before what Wade? Are you going to punch me in the face? Are you going to tell me that "I'm mean" and run away crying?" Punk said mockingly, "Go ahead Wade, and do whatever it is you want to do…"

John stepped up to them and pushed them away from each other, standing between them. Punk looked outraged at this and Wade looked simply confused. John looked at both at them with all seriousness on his face.

"No one is going to do anything. How about you both grab your stuff and just walk away-?"

In a second, Punk was in John's face. "Excuse you? Who the hell do you think you are Cena? This…doesn't concern you!"

John's face didn't show any sign of intimidation from Punk as he stared him down. He was in any case larger in size and could probably throw the leader of the Nexus across the cafeteria if he wanted to. However, Punk wasn't alone, his friends stood beside him and looking at Mason Ryan and David Otunga, John had a feeling it wouldn't be a fair fight. Instead John, adjusted his purple baseball cap.

"Well, I'm just trying to stop something that really shouldn't have to happen. I know, you don't give a damn about school Punk but I know some of these other guys," he said motioning to Wade and his friends, "they do."

As Wade continued to stare at John with confusion on his face he noticed that they were rounding up a crowd because of their little scene. Even John's popular group of friends had gathered round and as Wade turned back to look at Punk he saw a very familiar face. A beautiful face with short black hair and a worried look on her face stood behind Punk and the Nexus. As she looked around as well, Candice's brown eyes met Wade's and she quickly looked away.

"And who ever named you peacemaker Cena?" Punk continued.

"No one. I'm just saying, guys," he tried again with an exasperated sigh, "there's no need for this. It's barely the third day of school, for goodness sake!"

At that moment John's attention was turned to a tugging at his wrist. He turned to face his girlfriend, "John," she whispered, "what the heck are you doing?" Her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes looked as confused as Wade's.

"I'm just…" he started but was interrupted by a loud, deep voice.

"What is going on here?" the voice boomed. Everyone turned to see an older man with shoulder-length hair pulled into a ponytail, a thick brown mustache and beard and shoulders as big as a pro-wrestler's. Quickly, the people watching the scene started scattering and Punk and the Nexus started backing up. "Yeah," Coach Helmsley growled as he watched the crowd disperse, "that's what I thought."

Evidently, the football coach hadn't noticed who were the ones attracting all the attention, for when the Nexus slowly slipped away with Punk grabbing his girlfriend's arm roughly, he walked up to John who was still standing in front of Wade and his friends.

"Cena," he called out. John stood rooted on the spot and nodded at his coach.

"Yes, sir?" he said hesitantly. Michelle was still holding on to his wrist tightly, scared for him. He thought he was in for it too, since he did get a bit involved in the argument but when the coach spoke, he was surprised.

"You coming to the football meeting tonight, I'm guessing?"

John drew a deep breath of relief and he felt Michelle loosen her grip on his wrist. "Oh…of course sir. You always did tell us that junior year was the most important in football."

"Yes, because it is! Colleges will start looking out for stand out players and I don't want to say much but you and Orton looked pretty good out there last year," he said and nodded curtly. "So, I'll be expecting you two to train hard and be focused."

John nodded fervently. "Of course, sir. We will work hard this year."

"Alright," he said and looked as though about to leave but instead turned back when he saw Wade. "It's Barrett, isn't it?"

The tall English boy looked thoroughly surprised to be spoken to. He nodded slowly. "Uhh..yeah, Wade Barrett." Now, it was John's turn to look confused as his coach stuck out his hand to shake Wade's.

"I'm surprised not to have seen you playing out there last year. You have the built of a football player. Ever played before, out there in Manchester?" Coach Helmsley asked.

Now, Wade looked almost shocked at this. He had never thought about trying out for the football team or any school sports team at Marian High before. He thought that they were all a joke, however, now that a coach was actually reaching out to him, he thought his mind might change.

"Yeah a bit," he said and shrugged. He looked back at Justin and Heath and they both had their eyebrows raised. He turned back and saw John Cena watching him with an almost amused expression on his face. All of a sudden his face felt hot and he wanted nothing more than get away from Coach Helmsley.

"Well then, it'd be nice to see you play and see what you've got. Come down to the meeting tonight if you are interested," the coach said and patted him on the shoulder before walking off.

Wade didn't want to look at Cena afterwards but he had no choice and there he was with a smug look on his face. The England native just frowned and turned to go, motioning for Justin and Heath to follow him as well. John watched as Maria stood up from her table and waved to the rest of the girls as she followed Justin and the other two guys. The other girls remained in their seats and started talking to each other about what had happened.

As John looked at them he noticed an unfamiliar blonde sitting between Ashley and Eve. She seemed lost and confused as to what just happened but continued listening to the other two girls talk. "John, let's go back to the table," Michelle's voice returned his attention back to her. He noticed Maryse, Randy and Kelly standing off to the side talking to each other too.

"Alright," he said and let her lead him back. When they sat back down he realized that the new boy, Adam wasn't with them. "Hey, where did Adam go?"

Kelly looked around and pointed her head back to the table where Wade had been sitting at. "He's over there, talking to his sister."

John looked over Randy and Maryse's heads and saw the tall blonde head of Adam standing next to the unfamiliar blonde girl he had seen. She was talking to him and shaking her head seriously. John noticed how beautiful she was, she had long blonde wavy hair. Her brown eyes were very bright.

Adam was shaking his head now too and he saw his sister sigh as if giving in and then she nodded. He patted her on the head and then turned around to head back to the table where John was sitting at. However, John's gaze wasn't on Adam anymore, he kept looking at his sister watching her worried expression. It was as if she was afraid to let Adam go. As if realizing someone was watching her, the blonde suddenly moved her eyes and found John's.

Their eyes met for a second, but John felt like it was a lot longer than that because he felt like in that instance she was trying to say something to him. However, as quick as it happened it also ended, when the blonde then turned and faced her lunch table again. John didn't have much time to think about what just happened when Randy's voice brought him back to his own table and the people sitting at it.

"…yeah, why the hell would you get involved in that man? I mean it's Punk and Barrett, John. Did you forget everything Barrett and his boys put us through before?"

John looked at Randy, his eyes bright with intensity and dislike as he talked about the two guys who had just caused the scandal. Then he realized that even the girls were looking at him funny especially Michelle. To his relief, though, as Adam joined the table again the tension broke and everyone started talking again.

"So what the hell was that about?" he asked, almost laughing. "Do fights happen regularly in this place? I'm beginning to see a pattern."

Maryse laughed and flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "Naw, don't think that way. They won't really fight, it's just Punk trying to provoke Wade and cause a scene. Which worked, right?" She looked at them waiting for their agreement.

"Still…"John started, "they shouldn't be fighting, especially this early in the year. Yeah, I do know Barrett used to treat us like crap but I'm not going to point and laugh at him while the same thing happens to him that happened to me…even if it was him doing it before."

Randy shook his head annoyed. "Whatever, John. I don't get you sometimes but just don't get yourself into trouble or you won't be allowed on the team. By the way, what the heck was coach talking to Barrett for?"

John couldn't help but smile at this. "Well, Triple H," John started using the coach's nickname, "thinks Wade has the built of a good football player."

Randy's eyed widened and he looked shocked. Adam leaned in closer to hear as the girls started a conversation of their own. "Are you freaking serious?! Wade? Playing football? Trips must be kidding himself!"

John knew Randy would react this way. He was one of the captains of the varsity football team last year and he had been only a freshman, a year below John. John merely shrugged, "I think it'll be interesting to see Wade play. You never know man,…he might have some skill. He said he played before…"

"…yeah but…" Randy then went on and on about how horrible of a player Wade must be and also looked to Adam to get his support at times, which the new boy just nodded and looked confused most of the time. The Canadian then started talking about his team at his old school and how his dad really wanted him to do good this year as well. John eventually drowned out the conversation with his own thoughts.

This year was definitely bringing a lot of changes. Not just in football becoming more intense, the teachers assigning more work and his relationship was going down the drain…there was also new faces. One face in particular that he couldn't get out of his mind. It seemed silly to keep thinking about her, he hadn't even met her yet, the new blonde, but that moment when they met eyes, there was something there. It was as if they already knew each other, as if they were already friends seeing each other after a long time away. The funny thing was…it was the first time he'd ever seen her.

* * *

Walking around the empty halls of Marian High School, Adam couldn't help but notice how different it was from his old school in Toronto. This school was pretty nice with a big cafeteria greeting you right as you entered the main entrance, it had a well-kept courtyard in the middle, all the classrooms were neat and bright, the gym had a track on the second floor, even the weight-lifting equipment was new. The whole school seemed to have just been built, it probably wasn't even five years old yet.

In Toronto, Adam and Trish both attended The York School. It was a fancy school, which was probably worth a lot of money. However, that was because even though it was an old building it was maintained very well, the decorations were very dark and vintage. Chandeliers hung almost in every room, paintings and art were on the walls, curtains were on the windows, and the students all had to wear uniforms. That was one of the things Adam admired about this new school. He didn't have to deal with the same annoying clothes every day. Here, he was able to wear whatever he wanted and express himself. Although a skull T-shirt and dark jeans with holes in the knees weren't very fashionable, they were comfortable to him.

He had to admit though, he did like the school after all. Not because of the classes or the teachers (which weren't as bad as he though they would be) but mostly because of the new friends he was making. Right of the bat, he met some of the guys from the football team and he knew things were going to pick of from there. John Cena, was a cool guy and was good at pretty much any sport, which didn't surprise him from the way he looked. Yeah, it's true Randy Orton and he didn't get off to a good start with the problem with his girlfriend Maryse but after they settled that, Randy was a pretty helpful guy as well. Michelle, Kelly and Maryse were very friendly to him as well, especially Maryse.

He noticed the way she acted with him was much too helpful but he tried his best to ignore it for he didn't want anymore problems. He started to feel the same way he did back in Canada. He was back in the group of jocks with the football players and the cheerleaders. He was back to who he used to be. However, he felt a hole in his chest. A big pang at realizing, that what Trish had told him as they drove here in the morning was true. This really wasn't who he was, it was who his dad wanted him to be. He just couldn't let him down though.

It ached him to think about his band back at home trying to find a new guitar player to replace him. How he longed to go back into his friend's garage after classes and just rock out. He frowned, that was all over now. No more band, no more Lita, no more distractions. His path was set out for him and it led to a football scholarship his dad hoped he would get. He sighed and rubbed his face.

"Hey, you looking for your sister?"

Adam dropped his hands and turned around. There stood a long-haired dirty blonde holding one of her earphones in her hand and the other still in her ear. It took him a second to remember it was one of the girls sitting with Trish during lunch.

"Oh, um…yeah. You know where she's at?" he asked her. It was the end of the day and school was over. Adam and Trish hadn't planned out a place to meet so after waiting a few minutes by Trish's car and realizing she wasn't coming yet Adam had come back into the school in search for her.

The blonde smiled and started turning, "Nope." With that she plugged her earphone back in her ear and continued on her way. Adam felt his eyebrows go up. Okay? he thought. That was weird. He knew he wasn't going to find her any other way so he followed the girl.

"Um, excuse me?" he said trying to keep up with her. No answer. The girl continued walking along and nodding her head to her music. He decided to speak louder. "Hey! Are you sure you don't know where she's at?" The blonde continued on her way making no sign that she heard or saw him trying to get her attention.

Adam looked at her in amazement. Was this girl serious? he thought. He knew it wasn't the nice thing to do but he was getting irritated. So he walked up to the girl and pulled out one of her earphones letting it fall to her side. She turned and looked at him with raised eyebrows and a slight smirk.

"I'm sorry," even though he really wasn't, "I've just been trying to get your attention. So you mention my sister to me and you're sure you have no idea where she could be?"

The dirty blonde picked up her earphone and Adam was sure she was going to stick it back in her ear and ignore him again but she didn't. Her smirk grew wider, "Yeah, well it was funny wasn't it?" She laughed now at his confused expression. Suddenly her expression turned serious and she sighed, "Fine. She asked me where the Special Ed building was at after class ended. I'm guessing she went that way?"

Adam narrowed his eyes at her and frowned. He wasn't sure whether to believe this girl anymore. He watched her shrug and pop her earphone back in her ear. She was about to walk away when all of a sudden her pink iPod slid out of her sweater pocket and hit the floor disconnecting from her earphones. Loud rock music blasted from it as it rolled over on the floor.

"Damn," she said as she bent to pick it up, however Adam was faster. He flipped it over and looked at the screen "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana it read on the bright screen with a album picture as well. He hadn't realized he was staring at it for a minute until the blonde grabbed it from his hand, "..um yeah? That's mine. Thank you."

He watched as she cleaned the screen with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Not to bad. The last one I had I cracked the screen with the first fall which was two days after I bought it," she made a face. Then as if realizing she was talking to some random guy she didn't know she looked back at him to see him staring at her in surprise. "What? Do you have a staring problem or something?"

Adam shook his head and smiled. "You listen to Nirvana?"

Ashley brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and shrugged. "Yeah, obviously. Why? Is it weird cuz I'm a girl or something?"

"Oh no," he said and laughed, "it's just…it's my favorite band. I didn't think anyone else here would even know of them."

"Yeah…well, I'm different than everybody here as you can probably tell," she said motioning to her clothes and hair. "…and no I'm not sad about that, because I know you are probably going to ask. I like being different."

Adam watched as she brushed a hair behind her ear again. Probably a nervous habit, he though and he couldn't help smiling in thinking he was making this "tough rock chick" nervous. Ashley looked back up at him and frowned.

"..well um, like I said Trish might be in the Special Ed building, so yeah," she said and again attempted to go on her way being stopped again by Adam's hand holding her back. She was shocked, and suddenly felt a thrill go through her at his touch. Weird, she thought.

"Aren't you going to show me where that's at? I mean, I am the new kid. I have no clue where I'm going," he said and frowned. Ashley turned on him now with an irritated expression on her face.

"Woah there, sweetie, don't get ahead of yourself I am not part of any welcoming committee. So looks like your own," she told him. She waited as she watched him shake his head in disbelief. He decided it was a lost cause so he merely shrugged and turned to go.

He was halfway down the hall thinking about what a "different" kind of girl he just ran into when that same girl came running up next to him. He didn't stop walking as she talked. "Look," she said her face serious, "I'm sorry for being rude, I can't help myself sometimes when I talk to one of the Blondetourage or their boys."

At this Adam had to stop. Blonterouage? And their boys?

"Excuse me…?" he started confused.

He watched as her lips raised into a half-smirk. "It's just the name I use to call your little girlfriends. They are all perfect, blonde barbies so it fits…and well you and the rest of the guys are their "boys". I know it's stupid…"

"Actually," he said interrupting, "it's kinda funny. Blondetourage? Huh, do you have some kind of beef with Maryse and them or something?"

He suddenly realized that it wasn't a question she was expecting because she blinked and turned her face. It seemed to be a subject he shouldn't be butting in but before he could think of something to say she answered.

"Let's just day, we don't really see eye to eye on many things," she said and shrugged. When she did that her mouth twisted and Adam noticed her lip ring. He couldn't help but think how cool it looked on her. Lita had on above her eyebrow but he never really thought much about it.

"Oh I see," he said not knowing what else to say. "Well, either way thanks for your help...um?"

"Ashley," she said and nodded.

"Ashley," he said and clicked his tounge, "I'll try and find this building." However, again as he turned to walk he heard a soft chuckle behind him. Oh goodness, he thought, what now? He couldn't help himself, his curiosity got the better of him as he turned to face her.

"Something funny?" he asked.

He saw her fight a smile until she couldn't anymore. "You're going the wrong way."

He smiled too and shook his head in disbelief. Now she was making fun of him.

"Yeah, well if someone could just be nice enough to show me the way?" he asked with pleading eyes.

She watched him and laughed. "Shut up," she said. Adam frowned playfully. He watched her take out her other earphone and roll it around her iPod. "Fine, let's go then." And without waiting for him to be shocked she turned and started walking the other way.

Adam smiled and followed her knowing that he didn't mind spending a few more minutes with her.

* * *

After Ashley had told her where the Special Ed building was, Trish had set out right after class. She probably should have told Edge something but she didn't think she would be gone too long. As she walked across the courtyard to the building she thought about her school day so far. She had to admit, Marian High was quite different than her old school but she liked it. Her friends were nice, the teachers as well and she just felt at peace.

However, something told her many of the other students didn't feel as peaceful as she did. She sensed a lot of dram and tension between a lot of them. She knew it wasn't her business but seeing as it involved many of her friends and brother she knew she should worry.

Right now, she wasn't going to think about that though. Her goal was to talk to the teacher in charge of the Special Ed kids. She wanted to get involved somehow with them even if it was in a small way. When she finally reached the door, she hesitated. Hopefully this was the right place, she thought. Right away, she figured out it was, as she was met with a colorful sight. All along the hallway were drawings and pictures. She smiled and went to the first door on the right where Ashley had told her she'd find Mrs. Helmsley, the main teacher of the children and also the wife of the football coach.

She knocked on the door and waited. She then heard a voice but it was a deeper and louder than she expected. She slowly opened the door and stepped into a bright lit classroom. There were only two people inside. A teenage boy with spiky blonde hair and glasses sitting at a table at the corner writing or drawing on a piece of paper, he looked up as she entered. He smiled widely and waved excitedly at her. She smiled and waved back as he went back to his work.

Also sitting at the front of the room behind a desk was someone she never expected to be there. John Cena. Well, that was what Ashley told her, he was called. She guessed it was he who had answered her. He had been busy with some papers in front of him until he looked up, she noticed a look of surprise cross his eyes.

He stood up and gave her a friendly smile. "Hi there, can I help you with something?"

She stood there fidgeted a bit with the strands from her backpack. "Yeah," she started, "I was actually looking for Mrs. Helmsley. Do you know if she's around?"

"Oh, she's actually up at the front office talking to Blaine's mom right now," he said and nodded towards the boy at the corner who had waved at her. Trish turned back to look at him and saw he was still drawing on his paper. "I can give her a message to her, if you'd like?"

Trish thought about it. She was really hoping to talk to the teacher but she guessed it was alright to tell him. He was probably her assistant or aid, she guessed.

"Um, well can you just tell her that I came by to see her. My name is Trish Copeland. Please tell her, that I would like to help her or volunteer in any way I can," she said.

John couldn't help the look of surprise that crossed his face again. Here was the girl from lunch hour, wanting to talk to Mrs. Helmsley about volunteering with the special need kids. She was definitely way different than he thought.

John, realizing he hadn't said anything, shook his head. "Yeah, I'll give her your message," he said and smiled again. He couldn't help himself. "You like working with these kids?"

She looked a bit surprised to be asked but she answered either way. "Yeah, I love them," she said smiling and glancing back at Blaine, "I used to help out back in my last school so I'd thought I'd do the same here."

He watched her shrug and then smile nervously. Why was she nervous? Was it because she was talking to him? No, it couldn't be that. It was probably because she was a new student in a new school. That was it. Why was he getting ahead of himself?

He nodded and smiled. "That's nice of you. It's actually pretty fun as well. The kids here are so happy most of the time. They love learning."

Trish watched him a bit. She saw his eyes sparkle as he talked and knew he really meant it. "I'm guessing you volunteer as well?"

He looked back at her with his light blue eyes. "Yeah. Sadly, I'm the only one…well besides Eve. She comes along at times but lately she's been busy tutoring other students."

Trish looked up at her new friend's name. "Eve? Eve Torres?"

"Yup. Oh yeah, you sat with her at lunch…" John trailed off realizing it sounded wrong knowing who she sat with at lunchtime.

Trish acted as if she hadn't noticed. "Yeah, she's really friendly."

He nodded and then it was silent. Trish was about to say she was going to leave when the door opened behind her and in came Edge.

"Dude!" he said as he walked up to her, "I've been looking for you forever! You could have told me you were gonna go wandering off so I wouldn't stand next to the car like an idiot."

Trish laughed, "I'm sorry Edge. I didn't think I would take long but obviously you are very impatient."

Edge shook his head and then realized John standing there. "Hey man!" he said and they pounded fists. "What are you doing here?"

"Just helping out Mrs. Helmsley with some stuff. You still going to the meeting tonight?" John asked.

Edge nodded. "Yup. Dad would kill me if I didn't."

"Well I'll see you then," John said and then turned his attention to Trish, " and I'll let Mrs. Helmlsey know you came by. We can really use the help…especially now."

Trish only nodded but wondered what he meant by that. "Thank you," she said, "we'll see you around." He nodded and smiled as Edge pounded his fist again.

When the two siblings were out in the hallway again, they were pretty quiet. Both lost in their own thoughts. Trish then realized something. "Hey how'd you find me?" she asked as they crossed the courtyard.

A weird expression crossed Edge's face and he turned to look at his sister. "Well, I ran into your lovely and very helpful friend Ashley and she was nice enough to tell me where you were."

Trish noticed the sarcasm and chuckled. "Really? Did she drive you nuts?"

Edge thought about it. "A bit but she's actually pretty cool after all."

"Yeah just like your friend John back there. I would never have thought he'd be into volunteering," she told him in almost awe.

"I didn't even know he did that…but then again I barely know him yet," he said.

"Well, I guess it goes to show us that people here at Marian High School are not what they seem to be."

* * *

**There's this awesome thing you can do for me and I'll love you. REVIEW! :D**


	4. Let's Just Take A Break

_**A/N: **Finally Chapter 4 is here! :) Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to check out the_

_trailer on Youtube on my channel: _**rockstarwallie**_._

* * *

**Let's Just Take A Break**

Trying to tune out loud heavy metal music as well as two guys talking very loudly and excitedly while trying to read a book was not an easy task. Candice eventually gave up and shoved her text book in her bag which was at her feet.

They were in Phil's car driving home from school, Phil was driving while she sat in the passenger's seat and Phil's buddy Michael was in the back seat. The two guys could not stop talking about how great their day had gone. It was funny because nor did Phil or his friends like school at all. They hated the teachers and the work. The only thing they liked…was the bullying. She knew the only reason they went was to make other people's lives a living hell.

It made her seem bad to be hanging out with guys like these but when she had met them they were the complete opposite.

"…I honestly was hoping Barrett would throw a punch. We had the whole lunch crowd gathered, everyone was asking for it. But then Cena had to be the hero like always and get in the way," Phil was saying as he took a left turn.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy? Trying to be peacemaker and all, it makes him look all stupid. I mean…didn't Barrett and his boys always target him and Randy last year?" Michael added.

Phil nodded and smirked. "Yeah they did. When I transferred in last year, all I saw in the locker room and in the courtyard was the seven guys beating up Cena. I used to even feel bad for him but then I realized he was just a coward for not taking control."

"Like you did?" Michael said and smirked as well.

Phil nodded and laughed. "I got tired of being pushed around at all the different schools I went to. I started realizing that Barrett and his boys would start going after me since I was the newbie. I could not let that happen. So I gathered you, Mason, Husky and formed a badass team."

The two guys pounded fists and laughed. Candice rolled her eyes and laid her head against the window. She hated hearing them talk like this.

Phil continued. "It was surprising that only the four of us could take on all seven of them at the big end of the year rumble last year. Well, there was the fact that Otunga betrayed Barrett and sided with us. I honestly didn't expect that. Then seeing Tarver and Young back off and leave them was a bonus as well! I don't think any of them expected to be confronted."

"They definitely didn't!" Michael laughed again. "Barrett was left with only Sheffield and his two ride-to-die boys Justin and Heath. But we whooped Sheffield's butt so hard we sent him back home to Texas."

And on and on it continued, the two talking about the rumble last year and about the chaos they created today during classes. It really did suck for Candice to hear all this, mostly because some of the people they picked on used to be her best friends. She used to hangout with Ashley's group all the time last year. She wasn't very close to her but Eve and Maria were like her best friends. However, everything changed once Wade, Justin and Heath joined the circle.

It was quite funny because Candice seemed to always be attracted to the leaders and to the bad boys like Phil. Last year, she had been so shy around everyone. During classes she would hardly talk and even with Eve and Maria she'd been pretty quiet. She liked to keep to herself. But one day last year in the library as she sat on one of the couches reading her book she decided to let someone else into her life.

Wade Barrett has been walking around the aisle of books looking really annoyed and desperate. She had been watching him from the top of her book but she didn't say anything. It seemed as though he was looking for a book but probably being the first time in the library he had no idea what he was doing and she knew he wouldn't ask for help either.

Eventually he threw himself on the opposite couch from her and gave up. Candice tried to act like she was very into her book so he wouldn't notice her. However, he did.

"Hey, you. Help me find this book," he demanded.

It took a second for Candice to realize he was talking to her. She slowly put her book down and looked at him. "Are you talking to me?"

He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Of course I'm talking to you. Who else?" he said motioning around. The only other people in the library were on the other side on some computers.

"Oh. What book is it?" she asked quietly. She wasn't sure why she was helping him. He had told her very rudely.

He pulled out a sheet from his pocket and threw it at her. It ended up landing on the floor between them. Candice sat there at looked at the paper and then at him. Oh, she was definitely not going to help him now. She grabbed her book and put it in her bag. Then picking it up she started walking away.

"Hey! What the hell?" Wade called after her, "What are you doing?"

She had no idea where it came from but she answered, "Not helping you, that's for sure."

In a second he was up and standing in front of her. "Excuse me?"

She knew what he was doing. He was trying to intimidate her and she had to be honest that it was working but she was not going to show it. He had been disrespectful and rude, if he really wanted help he would ask the right way.

"I get it, Wade Barrett that you are one of the top dogs at this school and everyone is scared of you and does everything you tell them to do but if you need help finding this book you will ask me like if I am a human being and not an animal. You don't throw stuff like that to people and expect them to do what you say. It might work on some of them out of fear but it won't work on me. So I suggest you go find someone else now and leave me alone unless you ask in a better way," Candice let out.

They both stood there in shock. She being surprised that she had the confidence to say that especially to the school bully and him that someone had stood up him in that way. She stared at him for a bit and saw he wasn't going to say anything so she continued on her way and walked out of the library.

Lunch was almost over so she decided she would get to her fourth period early. As she was about to walk in to her class, someone pulled her back.

It was Wade Barrett. Uh-oh. She wanted to close her eyes for the outburst that was sure to come. However, as she looked up at him he smiled. She had to blink to make sure it was real. Wade was smiling and it was genuine not those annoying smirks he always had on his face.

She looked at him confused and then he spoke, "Would you be able to take some of your time and help me find this book? I've been trying all day to find it but since I'm very prideful and rude I don't know how to ask for help. If you don't want to help me, I understand."

Now Candice was even more shocked. Wade was being nice because she told him to! She shook her look of surprise and gave him a hesitant smile. "It wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Actually it kind of was," he said and laughed. She just couldn't believe that she had caused such a great and sudden change in him. Maybe he was just faking it and acting as though he were nice. She decided she would be cautious.

"Alright then let's go find this book, what is it?" she asked.

"It's called To Kill A Mockingbird. I honestly, think it sounds strange, we never read books like that in England…"

"Well that's because this book has to do with America. It's really good if you understand everything that's going on…" she continued explaining.

They walked together to the library and she helped him find the book and they even sat afterwards on the couches talking about it and of a lot of other things. It was so easy and comfortable to talk to him. That was when Candice realized that he wasn't going to be just the school bully to her anymore. She was right because they became friends after that even if their other friends didn't like it and understand it, they started spending a lot of time together.

"Alright man, well just call me later and we can probably kick it at Otunga's house. His parents are still on that business trip."

Candice shook her head and realized they were outside Michael's house and she hadn't noticed. She had been daydreaming about old memories she had almost forgotten she was in the car.

"Yeah, sounds good man. See ya later. Bye Candi," he said and jumped out of the car. She waved at him. Phil put the car back in drive and they started heading towards Candice's house.

He turned to look at her. "What's wrong? You've been very quiet the whole ride."

She lifted her head and sighed. "Nothing."

Phil lifted his eyebrows and waited.

"Fine," she said, "it's just that I don't like when you guys talk about the bullying you guys do. It's not nice Phil. Especially since you guys bully a lot of my old friends."

Phil groaned. Here we go again, he thought. "Are we really going to go through this again? I know they are your old friends but that's the thing Candice. They aren't your friends anymore! They left you, they wouldn't accept that we were together."

"Yeah but that's because I was the one who left them first! I started spending a lot of time with Wade and then…" she saw the look on his face and she stopped talking. That was definitely the wrong thing to say.

"Wade. Really Candice?" he said.

She didn't know what to say so she kept quiet. He continued.

"Well, it's kind of funny that they didn't like you hanging out with Wade before since now they are buddy buddy with him, Slater and Gabriel. They are hypocrites, Candice. They say one thing and do another. I never liked any of them so I'm actually the only real one in this damn school. I thought that's what you liked about me…I thought that's why you wanted to be with me…?"

Candice interrupted. "I do Phil! I really do. You know you were the one who picked me up when I thought I could never get up. You were the one who helped me after…"

"…your friends kicked you to the curb and Wade stopped talking to you. I saw something special in you Candice. You accepted anyone no matter how horrible they were. You always see the good in people, and I figured I needed some of that in my life," Phil said surprising Candice.

"Really?" she asked. It made her sound stupid believing everything Phil told her but his words helped her feel nice inside and after being depressed that feeling was a big help.

He reached out and took her hand while keeping his other hand on the wheel. "Of course."

She smiled at him and he winked at her. She laughed a little.

"So what are you guys going to do at David's house?" she asked. Since she had no girlfriends at all, she never had much to do after school. She went on her usual run around the neighborhood, then came back home to do school work, finish chores around the house and then read before bed. There was nothing else exciting except for the random times Phil called her up to hangout.

"Oh, nothing, just hangout you know, talk about guy stuff," he said without looking at her. Guy stuff, she knew what that meant, she couldn't tag along.

Getting the message she dropped Phil's hand and nodded. "Oh, I see."

Candice honestly didn't know how much longer she could take of this lonely high school life. It wasn't like she could just hang out with anyone; Phil and the Nexus were the only people she had now.

* * *

Trish shut her math textbook and smiled. She was done with all her homework and it only took her about two hours. Yeah, I guess you can call her a nerd for doing her homework right after school but she'd never been one to procrastinate. That would stress her out too much, she liked getting the important things done first so then she could enjoy her day. She decided she would take a walk around the neighborhood to get to know it a little better. She switched into some workout clothes and as she was about to head down the stairs, a loud shrilling noise was suddenly heard coming from her brother's room across the hall. She covered her ears and it soon stopped.

"What in the world was that?!" Trish's mom was at the foot of the stairs wearing her cooking apron and a shocked expression on her face. She was looking at Trish for an explanation.

"Um…?" Trish said with a loss for words. To her relief, Adam's door opened and he ran to the top of the stairs.

"Sorry, Mom! That was me…I was uh, playing this new game on the Xbox and I didn't realize I had the volume on so loud," he told her. Trish looked at him from the corner of her eye, knowing he was lying.

Their mom seemed to believe that as she spoke, "Well, keep it down. Your father is almost home from work and I doubt he'll want to hear much noise. Dinner is almost ready as well so finish up your homework. Yes, I'm talking to you Adam because you know very well, you don't do it till before bed. Plus you have that football meeting to go to as well."

"Alright Mom, I'll get it done. I promise!" he complained. As their mom went back to the kitchen, Trish followed Edge into his room. He had gone straight to his closet and closed it quickly before grabbing his book bag and lying on his bed.

Trish stood there looking at him through narrowed eyes. "I thought you were playing your Xbox?"

Edge stopped taking out his notebooks from his bag and sighed. He stood up and walked to the closet. "Ta-da! There it is. I knew I would have to show you because you would find out either way."

Trish stepped closer so she could look at it. On the top shelf of his closet she saw a box. Next to it was a new guitar amp and by new she meant shiny new. It was quite impressive she had to admit. She looked at him. "How…?"

"Remember last year we had all those gigs at that party center a few blocks down. Well, I saved up all my earnings and was able to buy this! It was hard work sneaking it from the house in Canada to here but I managed," he said.

"And you thought it was a good idea to just try it out in the open while mom's home?" she asked.

"I actually wasn't trying it out. I was trying to put it in its box; I took a picture of it and send it to Drew. He wouldn't believe me that I actually got it. I accidentally hit one of the switches and...yeah it started screaming," he explained.

"Well, I actually think it's really nice Edge," Trish told her brother and smiled. He smiled back. "I'm just wondering…where will you actually make use of it? Mom is almost always home and Dad gets here in the afternoons. All your new friends are jocks, meaning they don't have a garage where they can store a rock band's equipment like Drew did."

Edge rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, I haven't figured it out but I'll find a way to use it." He said and ruffled her hair as he passed her to his bed. Noticing her workout clothes he asked, "Where are you going by the way?"

"Oh, I was going to go walking around the neighborhood for a bit. I'll be back soon."

Edge heard her head down the stairs, call out to their mom that she would be back soon and then heard the front door close. He tried focusing on his homework but all he could think about was that new amp waiting in his closet for him. He couldn't wait to plug it to his guitar and hear the difference from his old beat up one to this one.

Also, he couldn't stop thinking about all his new friends and how he was actually kind of excited to go back to school tomorrow. It was a bit weird but he also couldn't stop thinking about Trish's new friend Ashley. It was odd but he thought it was because she was the only one who was so much like him…the real him. The way she dressed, wore her hair and the kind of music she listened to were many things they had in common. He hoped tomorrow he had a chance to talk to her again.

He was just finishing up his literature essay when he heard the front door open and Trish shout out. "Edge, Dad's home!"

He jumped off his bed, leaving everything as it was and hurried down the stairs. "Dad!" he exclaimed and stopped when he realized his father was wearing a full grey suit. "Dad?"

Their father Shawn Michaels Copeland had long brown hair, which is why Edge decided to let his own blonde one grow out as well, but his dad had it in a ponytail today and he wearing a suit seemed funny. His father laughed, "How do you like it? Makes me look all fancy, huh?" he joked. Edge nodded.

"Yeah, but it's kinda weird too," he said.

Shawn laughed. "Yes, and it's kinda itchy. However, I have to get used to it. Now that I'm John's personal assistant, he wants me to look my best. He was even suggesting I cut my hair!"

Edge looked horrified. "Are you going to do it, Dad?"

It seemed Shawn was thinking about it but then he exclaimed, "Not in a million years!" They all started laughing. That's why he loved his father, he was such a jokester that it always lightened up the mood in the house.

Their mother, Holly, came over to them. "Alright everyone, it's time for dinner, so everyone wash up and get to the tabl.. Honey, go change into some normal clothes please."

"Of course I will my queen," he went over to her and pecked her on the lips before heading to his room to change. Edge went to the kitchen sink to wash his hands while Trish went upstairs to take a quick shower.

Soon they were all gathered around the table eating the delicious lasagna that their mother had prepared. Edge's dad looked over to him, "What time is the football meeting tonight son?"

"It starts at 6:30, I'm going to head over there right after dinner," he explained.

"Do you need a ride? I can drop you off, maybe even get a chance to meet your coach while I'm at it?" his dad asked.

"Yeah, if you're not too tired. I was going to have Trish drop me off but if you feel up to it, that would be awesome," Edge said and smiled.

"I'm a bit tired but not too tired to see my son off on his football career! It all starts here, son, in high school and then you will be playing pro ball soon enough! Imagine yourself out in the big leagues!" Shawn explained with enthusiasm.

Trish peeked at her brother through the corner of her eye and saw him hesitate a little. He brushed a strand of hair from his face and smiled. "Yeah, I can't wait, Dad."

As Trish finished with her food, she picked up her plate and as she passed Edge she whispered so only he could hear and their parents who were deep in conversation now couldn't, "I bet you can't."

* * *

As Eve closed the front door to her house she turned and stared at the house right next door. It was so big compared to hers it was almost embarrassing. She had seen it so many times before, had even been inside of it, in all the rooms since her and Randy would always play hide and seek when they were younger. The game would take such a long time since there were so many places to look that they would eventually give up. How strange it was to go over after so many years now, she wondered if it would look any different.

Well, it was time to find out. She made her way down a small dirt road that then eventually turned down a long driveway and led up to the gate of the house. The Ortons were pretty wealthy due to the fact that Randy's dad was a retired professional wrestler. Around this area were a lot of wealthy people, the only reason her parents found a house up here was because her mom was a realtor and she loved the area. They were still middle class though.

Eve finally reached the gate and pushed the "Call" button on the side remote. It started ringing and she waited. "Hello, you reach the Orton's residence, how may I help you?" It was their maid, Yolanda talking in a thick Mexican accent.

"Hey Yolanda, its Eve Torres from down the road, I came to work on a project with Randy," Eve explained.

"Oh, Ms. Eve! Long time no see, of course, I'll let you in. Just a minute, please," she said. Eve waited and eventually the gate slowly started opening. Eve walked in and her eyes met the majesty that was the Orton's house. Up front the driveway continued in a circle which surrounded a small pond with a fountain, there was an arc covering the front door that for some reason no one ever used. Eve was always accustomed to using the sliding side door next to the connected apartment which was for guests. On the other side of the house you could see a part of the backyard pool and Eve continued having old memories.

As Eve started heading towards the sliding door, she realized Randy's car wasn't in the driveway. She wondered why but continued towards the house. Yolanda showed up in front of the clear sliding door smiling and waving at Eve. Eve smiled back.

"Oh Ms. Eve! How are you?" the maid couldn't help herself but take her in for a big hug. Eve laughed. She smelled like bread, Eve guessed she was baking.

"I'm good. Thanks Yolanda, how have you been," she asked.

"Oh you know, same as always, working, cleaning, cooking. Fun stuff!" she said and rolled her eyes. Eve laughed again. "But come in, Mr. Orton not here right now. Actually, no one here right now, except Yolanda! And dogs!"

Yolanda threw her hands up in annoyance as the Ortons four labs ran past them towards the garage. "He be here in a few minutes though. Visiting girlfriend Maryse."

Eve frowned and nodded. "Oh I see. Can I wait for him somewhere?"

"Oh yes, yes! He said his room, okay?"

Eve was surprised, she wasn't sure how she felt going into his room after all this time but she agreed. "Yeah, that's fine. I know where it is." She didn't want to keep the maid from her duties any longer. "Go finish baking."

Yolanda laughed and nodded. "Thank you Ms. Eve. So good to see you again."

Eve agreed too and then the maid bustled off to the kitchen as Eve went down the hallway that would lead her to the stairway up to Randy's room. Everything did look the same except for a few new portraits or decorations, upstairs in the gym there were some new workout machines and the sitting room was switched around a bit.

In the corner, was Randy's room, as she slowly opened the door of it she realized this was the most different than everything. The last time she had seen it the walls had been filled with posters of Power Rangers, Racing Cars and Pokeman, now those had been replaced with football and basketball posters of his favorite teams. He had a bigger bed now and a desk in one of the corners. It was pretty tidy for a guy's room but she knew it had to do with Yolanda.

She set her bag down on his bed, not knowing what to do. Then she noticed on his wardrobe were many pictures. She walked over to them and started looking at them. They were mostly of Randy when he was younger, of his family as well and then there current ones of this past summer with Maryse. She picked up one of them where Maryse was sitting on Randy's lap, she was in a bikini, shades on, blonde hair blowing in the wind, looking like a supermodel. She wasn't even smiling in the picture. Randy, however, was. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just his swimming trunks she guessed. He looked happy but there was something off about it.

She decided it was best to stop looking at his things. She didn't want him to get upset with her but just as she was setting down the picture, another picture in the back of the wardrobe caught her attention. She picked it up and couldn't help a big smile as she looked at it.

It was them two, Randy and Eve holding hands when they were little kids. They were completely soaked but they were both laughing like it was the best time of their lives. Behind them was a lake, Lake Wusta, she remembered. She let out a little laugh as she looked at the picture.

"I remember that day," Eve startled turned to see Randy standing behind her. She hadn't even heard the door open. She felt bad that she had been going through his stuff but she looked at him and he didn't look upset. Instead he continued talking, "…we were playing pirates at the Park next to Lake Wusta during your 10th birthday party. Your mom kept telling us to stay away from the edge of the lake but we didn't listen. We kept trying to make rocks skip and act like our ship was sailing in the water."

Eve continued watching him as he looked at the picture and remembered.

"Our fun ended when you tripped and fell into the water and I was trying to be the hero by jumping in to rescue you. Little did we know we both weren't great swimmers. They got park patrol and everyone was going crazy to get us out and when they finally did we were in big trouble!" he said and laughed.

Eve smiled liking what was happening here and seeing him smile.

"Then they took this picture so we could remember how we almost died in that lake."

Eve started laughing and so did he. She slowly went back to the wardrobe and set it in the back where it was. Now she felt awkward as she walked towards her bag on the bed.

"Um, so I guess we should work on our project?" she decided it would be best to just get to what they were here for.

"Yeah let's do that. Sorry I was late, I had to make a quick stop," he said. He walked over to his desk and pulled it away from the corner so it was in the center. He fixed two chairs around it so they could both work on the map comfortably.

"It's okay. I was just catching up with Yolanda for a bit," she told him. He motioned for her to sit at the desk and she did. She pulled out their map and spread it out on it. "This project is pretty time consuming though."

Randy sat across from her and nodded. "If you're saying that, how do you think I feel? Schoolwork is just a waste of time for me. If I could go to college and just play ball and not have to deal with all of this, that would be amazing."

"I'm pretty sure you're not as bad as you make yourself out to be. You probably don't like the work because it's boring or you just don't have time to do it…"

"I don't like the work because I don't understand it," Randy interrupted taking Eve off guard. She knew she looked surprised. He was looking at her with a serious expression. "I'm sorry. It's just that it stresses me out having to work so hard for something. If I don't make good grades I'm not going anywhere after high school."

Eve looked at him confused. Randy's family was rich, she couldn't understand how he wouldn't be able to get into any college.

"Isn't your dad going to help you get into college?" she asked him. He was already frowning and shaking his head.

"I know what you're thinking. My family is rich and they can pay my way into college no problem. But there is a problem Eve, my dad is not one to hand things over to his children. We have to work for them. Everyone thinks my parents bought me my car but I actually spent the last three summers working for it at one of my dad's mini marts," he said and looked at her, "so then he told me that if I wanted to go on to college and play ball I had to find my own way. At first, I started freaking out not knowing what to do but then something came in the mail."

Eve wondered what I could be as he stood and opened one of the drawers from his wardrobe and pulled out and envelope. He threw it on the desk and she stared at it.

"Go ahead, open it," he told her.

Hesitantly, she took the envelope and opened it. It was from the University of Connecticut and as she continued reading she noticed it was a letter saying that they wanted Randy to attend their school on a full-ride football scholarship. Eve smiled and turned to look at him. "That's amazing Randy! You have nothing to worry about. You have your future set out for you!"

Randy didn't look to happy as he told her to keep reading.

She turned back to the letter and read the part that wasn't so great. He had to finish high school with at least a 3.0 GPA. She folded the letter and looked at him. He looked worried.

"What is it right now?" she asked referring to his current GPA.

He rubbed his face and frowned. "2.7"

She raised her eyebrows. It wasn't as bad as she expected. "That's not too bad Randy, if you keep up good grades this year and the next it will get to be a 3.0"

Randy sighed. "The thing is Eve, it's hard!" he started walking around the room, "I can't focus on my work because I don't understand it half the time. Then with sports and other school events in the way, it's hard to handle. I don't know, I'm sorry for complaining to you. You came here to work on our project and I'm talking about my problems."

Eve was quiet for a second and shrugged. "It's no big deal. It's sometimes better to let this out to random people who you don't really talk to and have no idea about your life." She didn't mean it as a mean way but she realized it sounded bad when he suddenly looked at her, an ashamed look on his face.

"Eve…I'm sorry about..." he started apologizing but she cut him off. She was not going to have this conversation with him right now. She had a feeling if they did, there would be a lot of awkwardness and tears from her.

"Randy, let's please not talk about that. It's okay," she said and he slowly nodded not convinced, "but about your problem, I think there is a way to fix it if you are willing and want to."

He sat back down at the desk and looked at her. "How can we possibly help me get smarter? Unless you're a magician or something."

"Well I'm not a magician but I am tutor. I've been tutoring since last year and I think I'm pretty good at it. Maybe I can help? That is if you have the time since you have football and friends…"

Randy slapped his hands on the desk and slowly smiled thinking about it. "I think I could manage if we met a few times a week after football practice. I can't do Fridays since those are game nights and maybe Saturdays in the mornings can also work….wait, I'm all talking about me. You're the one sacrificing your own time to do this for me. Are you sure it won't bother you? I can pay you…"

"No, no, no Randy! I will not allow you to pay me. I was the one who offered so it's my treat. Plus, I only tutor kids after school for an hour and then I go home and have nothing else to do. Well not exactly nothing but you know what I mean," she said trying to sound not so nerdy.

Suddenly, he seemed a bit shy as he looked over at Eve. "Thank you, Eve, this is something amazing you are doing for me and all I've ever been to you is rude. I really am sorry about that, I've been wanting to talk to you again I just didn't know how."

Here we go again, she thought. "Randy, it's alright, I mean it. We both caught up with different things in our lives. Plus, I don't think your girlfriend likes me or my friends very much. So, I don't know if that would be another problem for you?"

The look on his face showed that he had completely forgot about Maryse. "I think you're wrong, Maryse may be Maryse but I don't think she has a problem with your or your friends. And well, I don't think she'd mind if we met to study. It's for school only," he said not sounding so sure.

Eve thought about it and she knew what they should do. "Well, for now let's just a keep it a secret just to avoid drama. I don't think it would be hard since we do live next door to each other. Just let me know when she decides to come around."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that," he said, "she doesn't really visit much. We usually hang out at her place. She's also got practice for cheer now so that will take some of her time as well."

"Oh alright then," Eve said, not really understanding why she had spoken up and suggesting she would help him. She knew though deep down in her heart that she missed him a lot, she missed being friends with him and talking and hanging out like they used to. These tutoring sessions were probably going to be just that, helping him with school work but she was happy to actually be talking to him again and not acting as though they were complete strangers to each other.

"So what DO you want in return then?"

Busy lost in her own thoughts and working on the map she looked up at him confused.

"Come on Eve, if you're not going to let me pay you for tutoring me then let me at least help you with some problem of your own," he said.

Eve was surprised, she didn't expect something back. She just wanted to be nice and help him out. She was caught off guard so she slowly started shaking her head, "I don't think I need help with anything Randy…"

Now he started basically begging her, "Please Eve, it will help me feel so much better to know I'm returning the favor. Hmm, is there any guys in school you might be interested in? I can help you talk to them…"

Eve's eyes were incredulous. "Randall!" she smacked his arm and he looked at her in surprise. "Sorry."

Randy looked at her and couldn't help but smile at remembering how she would always call him that and hit his arm whenever he would say something crazy or weird. She looked embarrassed to have done it now but he thought it was kind of funny.

"Are you really going to play matchmaker for me?" she said and gave him a funny look.

"If it's something you want? I mean Homecoming is only a month away, I can help you find your perfect date, anyone you want!"

She raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. "Anyone? How about Taylor Lautner?"

He stopped tracing the map's lines and frowned at her as she laughed.

"Be serious Eve. If you don't want help with that, tell me what to do! I'll mow your lawn or clean your house!"

She shook her head in disbelief. "You are serious about this aren't you?"

"Dead serious Eve, so pick something. You know what, just take your time and when we meet up again let me know. I will keep bugging you about it if you don't give me an answer," he told her.

She smiled at that. "Alright then Randy, I'll tutor you if you help me out with something to. I promise to let you know soon what that something is."

"Alright then," he said and smiled nodding. He seemed happy with that as he continued on the map.

Eve, however, couldn't stop thinking about how he said he wouldn't stop bugging her if she didn't give him an answer. It was selfish really but maybe she would take her time figuring out the problem she needed help with.

* * *

_"I have a feeling something is going on between Dan and Blair. They are being so secretive lately."_

_ "Yeah, well we are going to figure out what that something is. Come, I have an idea."_

Like that, Gossip Girl went to commercial break and Michelle sighed and grabbed her nail filer from the side table next to the couch she was laying on. She had gotten home from school awhile ago after finishing an intense practice of cheer. The new cheer squad captain, Sunny was really working them hard. She basically got home, jumped in the shower, then came downstairs and threw herself on the couch to watch Serena and Chuck on Gossip Girl try to figure out Dan and Blair's secret relationship.

She was completely alone since her parents were out of town and her boyfriend was acting strange and wouldn't come spend time with her. She really wished she had the courage to just confront him so all the weirdness could go away and they could be normal and happy like before.

She sighed again and threw her nail file to the side and lay back down on the couch. What was she going to do?

It was though her thought was a cue as the doorbell suddenly rang and echoed throughout the house. Ugh, even their housekeeper had the day off. She slowly stood up feeling the after effects of the workout today. She put on her slippers and walked across the living room to the front door. She suddenly stopped seeing who it was through the crystal glass of the front door.

His face was turned so he hadn't seen her yet and he was holding something in his hand. Michelle suddenly became nervous and reached out to her hair, patting him. He actually came. Taking a deep breath she opened the door.

"John?" she said it surprised, "what are you doing here?"

John smiled and shrugged. "Just decided to stop by before I head off to the football meeting and my mom got in the kitchen today and baked some cookies. She told me I should bring some to you."

Michelle's happiness suddenly vanished as she took the pink box of cookies. He only came to bring her cookies because his mom told him to. He didn't even come to spend time with her.

"Oh, thank you. That's nice of her," she said politely thinking she couldn't even eat them since cheer had her on a strict diet. They both stood in the doorway not sure of what to do or say next. She decide she could at least try to invite him in. "Do you want to come in?"

John adjusted his hat and thought about it. He knew he should so he wouldn't hurt her feelings but then again he didn't want to be late to the meeting. "Um, well I actually don't have much time really. I can try and stop by after though."

He didn't know why he said that when they both knew he wouldn't. Michelle felt as though she could cry as she slowly nodded. She set the box of cookies down on a small table next to the door and decided she was going for it. She hated the tension and the way it was between them.

"John, what's going on with us?"

John who had been turning to go suddenly stopped and looked at her. He decided to play dumb. "What do you mean? Nothing is going…"

"Stop it," she said and he stopped talking, "you know exactly what I mean. We are not the same anymore. Actually, YOU are not the same anymore. You never want to spend time with me, your always coming up with excuses, we barely talk or kiss or anything! I hate this, I want to know what's wrong. It's driving me nuts."

John hearing this took a deep breath. Here it was and he didn't know how to handle it. He frowned and shook his head slowly. "I just don't know, honestly. Like you said everything was perfect and then it's as if the spark died or something."

"Is it something I'm doing wrong? Please tell me," she interrupted again and he saw tears forming in her eyes. It took everything of him not to reach out and hug her and tell her he was kidding. However, he was done pretending nothing was wrong and they had to confront it eventually.

Instead he took a step closer to her and looked her right in the eyes. "Michelle, I wish I could tell you what's wrong but I don't know but I am sure that it has nothing to do with you. I think it's both of us, we are somehow drifting apart. It happens, Michelle. Relationships tend to fall apart sometimes."

She blinked her eyes to keep the tears from coming. "But not ours John. We've been together for a long time! How could it be that suddenly now we're having problems?"

John looked at her seriously. "You know as well as I do that this has been going on for awhile now Michelle we just were both scared to confront it."

She nodded slowly as she closed her mouth in a tight line to keep from sobbing.

John looked to the floor knowing it was time to tell her. He never thought it would be ending like this but he had to do something. He couldn't stand another day of pretending to be normal with her.

They had been silent for a minute when he spoke, "Michelle, I think we should take a break. It would be best. Maybe with the time apart we will be able to see if we really miss each other enough to give it a second try. I'm sorry it has to be like this but I know it will be better for both of us."

Michelle felt as though she could just faint right then and there. She knew it was possible that something like this would soon happen but the way he just said it, made it more real. She told herself not to cry and she wouldn't, especially not in front of him.

She slowly nodded. "You're right. It is best."

John nodded too and fidgeted a bit. He couldn't believe he had done it. A part of him was relieved but a bigger part was dying at the fact that he hurt someone so much.

"Well, I'm going to head out now. Hope you like the cookies," he said and she nodded again. He slowly walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye Michelle."

She watched as he went down the steps of her porch and get in his car then she closed the door and stood there. She was in shock. Suddenly, she couldn't fight the tears anymore and she slid down the door and broke down. She cried and cried until she couldn't take it anymore.

She ran up to her room and grabbed her cell phone. Dialing Maryse's number, she waited and heard her answer, "Bonjour, my love. How are you?"

"John broke up with me," she said abruptly," you were right Maryse."

* * *

_**A/N: **There you have it. Stay tuned for Chapter 5 where there will be more talk about Homecoming, finding dates, rock concerts, post-breakup awkwardness and drama! Plus, we have a run in with one of the characters we haven't heard much of...Christian! What has he been up to?_

_x_


End file.
